Love Story
by blueprincess972
Summary: done
1. author's note

**A/N- This is my first high school musical story and I do not own anything at all please review I hope you guys like it **

**- blueprincess972**


	2. Taylor

Taylor's POV 

I woke up feeling horrible. I dragged myself out of the bed and into the shower letting the water somewhat wash away my problems. I got out and dried off and faced myself in the mirror eyes still red and puffy from crying about last night's events. I tried to conceal them but there was no use. I put on some old ripped jeans and a sweatshirt. Today was going to be a challenge.

I was at my locker when Sharpay the "Ice Queen" came up to me

Sharpay- Taylor I know were not the best of friends but I'm really sorry about what happened

Was this a sick joke?

Taylor- thanks Sharpay.

She left and I watched as Gabriella tried to plead with Troy. The damage was done there was no use.

**Flash back **

**Taylor and Troy were at Sharpay's party talking and laughing about last week's basketball game. **

**Taylor- oh shoot **

**Troy- what happened **

**Taylor- I have to call my mom I'll be right back my purse is just upstairs **

**Troy- Oh I'll come with you **

**They made their way past the crowd and to the upstairs. **

**Taylor- its in the the guest room **

**They opened the door both horrified to Chad and Gabriella making-out on the bed. **

**Taylor- Oh my god! **

**They suddenly stopped the task at hand and looked at Troy and Taylor standing in the doorway. **

**Chad- Taylor I'm so sorry **

**She rushed down the stairs tears falling uncontrollably **

**Chad- Tay wait! **

**At that moment everyone began to focus on Chad and Taylor's spat **

**Taylor- I can't believe you with Gabriella **

**Chad- I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking I love you **

**Taylor- bullshit **

**Chad- please forgive me **

**Taylor- fuck you Chad **

**She rushed out of the party running the 2 blocks home **

**Flashback **


	3. Troy

Troy's 

I thought she was the one. Where did I go wrong? With my best friend there is no apology in the world that can ever make up for this. I just can't forgive her, let alone look at her.

I decided to let off some steam so I stayed after practice, to run some laps. I tried not to look at Chad much if I did for too long I knew I would grow the urge to go and do him something good. I was walking to my locker to get my history book when I heard faint crying and music. I decided to be a little nosy and find out where it was coming from. I walked past the chemistry room and saw Taylor wiping fresh tears out of her eyes and listening to her ipod. She really looks like she needs a friend right now, besides we're going through the same thing.

Troy- hey

She wiped away the remaining tears and tried to smile

Taylor- hey

Troy- are you ok

Taylor- not really but I'm trying to be

I could tell she was going to break at any moment so I just hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder. After what seemed like an hour she pulled away a genuine smile on her face.

Taylor- thanks Troy I really needed this someone to talk to you know

Troy- yeah I know


	4. Over it

I'm over your lies  
And I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me when you know I'm not ok 

Taylor walked to her locker it had been about a week since the break-up and she was still kind of coping and was starting to get over it by focusing on other things and her new closer relationship with Troy was helping.

As she was getting her geometry book she was met by a humbled Chad.

Taylor- what

Chad- are you ok? I mean…

Taylor- no I'm not Chad even you should know that

Chad- Taylor seriously I want us to be ok I really care for you

Taylor- Do you flirt with all girls you care for? If so then you sure care for Sarah and Brittany too

Chad- I called you last night

Taylor- I know Chad who was that in the background

Chad- my sister

Taylor- oh so she came home from college 300 miles away in the middle of the week?

Chad- Taylor

Taylor- Chad whatever I don't care

She walked away

And that's why your eyes,  
I'm over it.  
Your smile,  
I'm over it.  
Realized  
I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over.

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No, that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips  
Because I'm so over, I'm so over  
I'm so…

Troy looked over at Gabriella her laughing at something someone next to her said. Those eyes he had fallen so in love with them. Her smile so beautiful and full of life now seemed dead to him. He wanted her back but he need to move on.

_Moving on, and it's my time.  
You never were a friend of fine_  
_Hurt at first, a little bit  
And now I'm so over,  
So over it  
I'm over your hands  
And I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down and fill me with self doubt_

Oh and that's why your world  
I'm over it.  
So sure,  
I'm over it.  
I'm not your girl  
I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over.  


Taylor sat down at lunch next to Troy she looked over at him. He seemed to be in deep thought over Gabriella no less. They both needed to move on. Troy looked up to Taylor with worry written on her face.

Troy- I'm fine Taylor

Taylor- I know Troy but you have to get over her don't get pulled back into that little world

Troy- little world?

Taylor- perfect golden couple world. I know it's hard I go there all the time thinking about how happy we were before this happened. I mean I started to doubt this whole break up thing after I talked to Chad but I can't just let him hurt me and get away with it that easily.

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No, that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips  
Because I'm so over, I'm so over  
I'm so…

Moving on, and it's my time.  
You never were a friend of fine  
Hurt at first, a little bit  
And now I'm so over,  
So over it  
I'm so over it

Don't call,  
Don't come by.  
Ain't no use  
Don't ask me why.  
You never change;  
There'll be no more cryin'in the rain

Another week passed and Taylor was looking back on the bad things about her and Chad's relationship. Like when he made her cry after not showing up for their anniversary dinner, or when she had to walk home in the rain after her and Chad got in a fight over him flirting with another girl.

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No, that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips  
Because I'm so over, I'm so over it

Moving on, and it's my time.  
You never were a friend of fine  
Hurt at first, a little bit  
And now I'm so over,  
So over it.  
I'm so over it

Troy was walking to class when he ran into Gabriella he started to walk off but she stopped him.

Gabriella- Troy look I'm sorry

Troy- Save it Gabriella read my lips we're over

Gabriella- can we at least be friends?

Troy- a friend would never do that to me.

He walked away finally free of any ties to her. He was finally free to move on.

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No, that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips  
Because I'm so over, I'm so over it

Moving on, and it's my time.  
You never were a friend of fine  
Hurt at first, a little bit  
And now I'm so over,  
So over it.

AN- I do not own "over it" by Katharine McPhee or HSM thanks for the reviews 


	5. Best Friends

Taylor sat on the bleachers in the gym waiting for Troy to finish practicing. Of course she sat across from his adoring fan club holding up signs and giving troy seductive looks every time he glanced their way. She rolled her eyes, not believing she was actually best friends with a guy like this.

When they finally finished she waited for Troy to get out of the locker rooms, while she was waiting she was approached by Sharpay.

Sharpay- hey Taylor

Taylor- hey Sharpay

Sharpay- I was wondering if you wanted to hang this weekend?

Taylor gave her a questioning look

Sharpay- I know I know but I think it would be fun

Taylor- uh sure I mean I do need a girl-friend cause troy isn't really good in the "boy talk" department

They laughed

Sharpay- ok well Ryan's waiting for me but I'll call you

Taylor- ok

She left and Troy came out

Taylor- finally you take longer than a girl to get ready

Troy- sorry Tay but do you think all of this comes natural, most of it is but I need to put a little effort in too

Taylor- why are we friends again?

Troy- because you love my humor and charm, and I love your comfy pink bed.

Taylor- uh oh don't let your little fan club know that. They might just buy comfy pink beds too.

Troy look over at the girls and smiled

Taylor- just come on

They started walking the 4 blocks to her house

Troy- I saw you talking to Sharpay earlier

Taylor- yeah, she wants to hang this weekend

Troy- are you dumping me for her

Taylor- no I just actually need a female friend. I can't exactly talk about boys or make-up with you.

Troy- yeah don't start either

Taylor rolled her eyes in response to his comment

When they arrived at her house they went straight up to her room and Troy jumped onto her bed.

Troy- I've missed you

Taylor- ok while you get your love connection on I'm gonna go change

She grabbed a shirt and some shorts and walked into her connecting bathroom

Troy- so are you actually gonna hang with her?

Taylor- yeah I guess most likely

She yelled from her bathroom

Troy- hey Tay- Tay

Taylor- yeah

Troy- can I have your comforter?

Taylor came out of the bathroom changed, hair in a messy ponytail, and make-up gone from her face.

Taylor- no

Troy- why

Taylor- because then I'll have nothing to sleep on.

Troy- Ill buy you another one

Taylor- why don't you buy yourself one then

Troy- smart I likes good idea

Taylor blankly stared at him, and then her cell rang. They both went for it Troy grabbed it but Taylor kicked him and he fell to the ground. She was about to answer but he grabbed her and sat on her and answered the phone.

Troy- hello

He said in a smooth seductive voice

Sharpay- um is Taylor there?

Troy- no she isn't but I can take a message

Taylor yelled but Troy covered her mouth with his hand

Sharpay- could you tell her that if she wants she can come over tomorrow for a sleep over

Troy- and what time will this be beginning?

Sharpay- eight thanks Troy

Troy- no problem she will be most defiantly attending

Sharpay- ok bye

She hung up and Taylor bit Troy's hand

Troy- oww

He got off of her and she immediately began punching him

Troy- ok ok sorry you're going to Sharpay's house tomorrow at eight for a sleepover

Taylor- oh fun!

Troy squealed and jumped up and down while clapping his hands

Taylor- ok Troy I'm really starting to think you bat for the other team I mean you do love my pink comforter a little to much and that little outburst right there

Troy- oh no now your gonna get it!

He chased her around the house like little kids and they finally stopped hitting the couch in a fit of laughter


	6. New friends, New Crushes?

Taylor arrived at Sharpay's house promptly at eight, she rang the doorbell of the immaculate house, nervously. After about a minute Sharpay arrived at the door.

Sharpay- hey Taylor

Taylor- hey

Sharpay- come on in

She stepped in Sharpay closing the door behind her. She looked around the house as she followed Sharpay up to her room. When they got their there was an assortment of sweets, movies, and make-up layed out.

Taylor- wow you went all out

Sharpay- so what do you want to watch first? Step Up, Waist Deep, Accepted, or Annie

Taylor- hmm um lets go old school Annie

Sharpay- good choice

Half way through the movie Sharpay turned to Taylor with a questioning look

Taylor- what?

Sharpay- have you ever thought of Troy as more than a friend?

Taylor- I not really that much

Sharpay- that much?

Taylor- I mean he is obviously good looking but I geuss I never really have I mean sure I would but he's not interested

Sharpay- I read somewhere that guys are friends with girls if they have some kind of sexual intrest in them (AN- I really did)

Taylor- whatever it doesn't matter I don't like him like that any ways

Sharpay- sure sure

Taylor- who do you like anyways

Sharpay- no one

Taylor- come on tell me Shar

Sharpay- um… uh Zeke

Taylor smiled

Taylor- oh my gosh I so have to get you guys together we can have double date thing with Troy

Sharpay- oh but I thought you and Troy are just friends

Taylor- double hang-out whatever I'm planning it and you have to look h-o-t

Sharpay- Taylor when do I not look hot

Taylor- seriously am I the only person in the world that's not conceited?

Sharpay- probably so

Taylor- give me my phone I'm calling Troy

Sharpay handed her phone and Taylor dialed Troy

Troy- hey Tay-Tay

Taylor- hey Troy do you wanna hang with me and Sharpay tomorrow

Troy- sure

Taylor- ok bring Zeke

Troy- why

Taylor- because Sharpay wants him to come

Troy- oh really now

Taylor- yeah so bring him

Troy- are we playing match-maker

Taylor- yes Troy now see you tomorrow

Troy- ok

She hung up

Taylor- its on now all you have to worry about is looking muy caliente for Zeke

Sharpay- this should be interesting


	7. Love Connections, Ex Confrintations

Taylor was rushing around getting Sharpay ready for their "double hang-out" with Troy and Zeke. She finally decided on her outfit, which included a denim mini and v-neck top.

Sharpay- Taylor isn't this a bit much

Taylor- no now get dressed woman

She rushed into the bathroom while Taylor got ready She picked out a simple striped tank top and caprice for herself. Sharpay came out of the bathroom and spun around for Taylor's approval.

Taylor- sexy!

Troy came to pick them up but they were a little late.

Troy- what took you guys so long?

Taylor- sorry I had to straighten my hair and put on make-up

Troy- why you look good with out it

Taylor blushed slightly Sharpay noticed and nudged her a little but Taylor rolled her eyes and shook it off. They arrived at Zeke's house a while later.

Troy- hey Sharpay why don't you go knock

Taylor- yeah Shar!

She exited the car and Taylor climbed to the front

Troy- hey that's leather miss

Taylor purposely dug her heel into the seat.

Troy- Taylor!

She then sat in the front seat and smiled at Troy

Taylor- now its punctured leather

Troy- oh you're so paying for that

Taylor- what are you gonna do? Huh? Be gay at me?

Troy- no I'm gonna do this

He immediately began to tickle her

Taylor- oh…oh..ok please stop im-im so…haha.. sorry

Troy- say Troy is the sexiest hottest gorgeousist bestfriend ever

Taylor- gorgeousist isn't even a word dumbass

He started to tickle her again

Taylor- ok ok Troy is the sexiest hottest gorgeousist bestfriend ever!

Zeke and Sharpay got in the car and stared at them blankly

Zeke- are you sure they are just friends?

He whispered to Sharpay

Sharpy- no they're friends just blindly oblivious to their own sexual tension

She whispered back

Taylor- uh oh secrets what do we think about secrets Troy

Troy- secrets secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone

Sharpay- you guys are so second grade

Zeke- we were just talking about how much fun tonight was gonna be

When they got to the restaurant Taylor and Troy sat across from Zeke and Sharpay.

Zeke- so you guys whats been going on lately

Taylor- nothing much Zeke! So are you dating anyone

Zeke- uhh no not really

Taylor winked at Sharpay and Sharpay kicked her leg. The rest of the even went well and Sharpay and Zeke were really hitting it off.

Taylor- uhh I left something in the car Troy will you go with me to get it?

Troy looked at her weird then he caught on

Troy- oh of course Taylor

They left arms linked and Sharpay rolled her eyes

Zeke- they're kind of obvious

Sharpay- I know.. painfully

Zeke- Sharpay

Sharpay- look Zeke I kinda like you and I asked Taylor to organize this whole thing

Zeke- really

Sharpay- sorry I know it's stupid and you probably don't like me but

She was caught of by his lips, she was kind of shocked but then kissed him back. Taylor and Troy watching from the window the whole time.

Taylor- awww! They are adorable. I mean seriously Troy how cute are they

Troy- almost as cute as me

He said while doing a little pose. She hit him and ran him not to far behind chasing after her. She kept running but she ran into someone.

Taylor- sorry!

She looked up to see who she ran into. No one other than Chad and Gabriella.

Troy- nice one Tay Tay

He ran upto her but kind of stopped when he saw them. Gabriella put her hand out for Taylor to grab it but Taylor got up herself and brushed herself off. Sharpay and Zeke walked out hand-in-hand.

Sharpay- Taylor!

She ran upto Taylor with Zeke

Sharpay- me and Zeke are

Gabriella- hey Zeke, Sharpay

Zeke- hey Gabi

Sharpay shook her head at him and he immediately shutup

Taylor just walked away kind of hurt Troy following after her.

**AN- thanks for the reviewers and if you haven't guessed it already then its an eventual Traylor but there will be Chaylor at the end for all the Chaylor lovers. The next chapter Troy just might realize he wants to be more than just friends with Taylor.**


	8. Oh is this love?

Troy's POV

I finally found Taylor in the car wiping furiously at her eyes. I guess she was trying to hide the fact that she was upset by seeing Chad and Gabriella holding hands nonetheless. It was time to go in comfort "best friend" mode. I hate to see Taylor upset especially over Chad or any guy for that matter. I got in the driver's seat and turned towards her, but she looked away.

Troy- Taylor

Taylor- stop Troy ok I'm fine

Troy- you're not fine, because if you were you wouldn't be crying

Taylor- fine I'm a little upset I want to move on but I guess I don't want him to especially not with.. Her.

Troy- it'll get easier, it has for me

Taylor- so you weren't in the least bit affected by what you saw

Troy- I was but if she wants to be with that asshole it's her choice

Taylor kind of smiled at Troy

Troy- aww a smile

Taylor- shut up Troy

The smile then went as soon as it came on her face

Troy- ok what's the matter now?

Taylor- why do you think he cheated?

Troy- because he's a fucking asshole Taylor, he couldn't see that he a great girl in front of him who is smart, funny, beautiful, and has a very comfortable bed.

Taylor blushed and laughed at Troy last comment

Taylor- thank you you're the sexiest hottest gorgeousist best friend ever

She engulfed me in a big hug, and her eyes kind of lit up as she pulled back. She then wiped the rest of the tears away and gave me a watery smile.

Taylor- come on lets go find Sharpay and Zeke

She said her voice perking up as she pulled me out of the car. I kind of just wanted to stay in the car for some reason, when it was just me and her it was nice. I went with her though she kind of laughed at my resistance and we finally caught up to where they were.

Sharpay bombarded Taylor with questions while I sat there lamely.

Sharpay- are you ok? Do you want to go. What an ass parading her around you like that.

Taylor- I'm fine. No. Thanks its ok though he can do what he wants. I don't care about him anymore.

That last comment surprisingly cheered me up more for my sake than Taylor's. Sure I was glad that she was over Chad, but I was secretly more glad that she was over him so she could move on.

Zeke- so what do you guys want to do now?

Taylor- I don't know maybe me and Troy should get lost for a while I mean you guys do need a little time alone being a new couple and all.

Troy- yeah I think so Tay

Of course I agreed to it. Sharpay gave Taylor a worried look but Taylor reassured her that she was fine. We left and went to the near by park.

Taylor- I'm glad they got together they really are pretty cute. Now I just have to get you a girl.

Troy- I'm not really looking for anyone right now, but what about you.

Taylor- I'm a little love stung too, boys are just jerks. You're the only boy I can really rely on; you're a good friend Troy.

**Friend**. Yeah im a good friend.

Troy- you are too Tay.

She sat down on the nearby swing, I did the same. We raced to see how could go the highest, and jumped off both landing in the grass laughing. I love how she showed her adventurous side around me; a side most didn't know she had. Not even Chad. I also loved how she dared to go make-up less around me not feeling the least bit self-conscious. Or how she'd wait for me after practice and greet me with a smile or a snarky remark. I loved a lot of things about her; maybe I just plain love her.


	9. Fathers be good to your daughters

Sharpay woke up sun shining through her window and light reflecting her soft porcelain skin. She got out of bed humming in a "how could things be more perfect" mood. Everything was so right, her and Taylor were on the verge of being best friends. Just a mere week ago her and Taylor might as well be on two different planets. But most of all she was glad that her and Zeke were together. They were in total like with each other. Love is a strong word and they both wanted to use it when they really felt it. Her cell started to ring and after looking under a few sheets she retrieved it.

Sharpay- hello

Taylor- hey Shar

Sharpay- hey Tay watsup

Taylor- oh nothing just me and Troysie hanging, what happened after we left dets?

Sharpay- I think I'll have to tell you when there are no boys around because I know Troy is listening

Taylor- ok you caught us. Well I Troy's gonna drive me over to my dad's what are your plans for today

Sharpay- oh Zeke's just taking me to a movie

Taylor- you guys are so cute, I'll talk to you later just you and me hangout?

Sharpay- ok Tay bye

Taylor- bye

Taylor hung up the phone, and looked at Troy sleeping on her bed. She tip toed to her dresser and got her camera, and snapped the picture. Troy's eyes fluttered open from the flash and looked at Taylor smiling at the photo she had just taken.

Troy- erase that right now

Taylor- but you look so adorable all wrapped up in the pink blankets

Troy- well pink does bring out my complection

Taylor- it gets so hard sometimes to believe your not gay especially with off comments like that

Troy- im sorry if I am conscious of colors that blend with my skin

Taylor- I am too

Troy- shutup

He replied and threw a pillow at her.

Taylor- are you ready to bring me to my dad's house

Troy- of course you know how much I love Ms. Gonzalez

Taylor rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

Taylor- isn't it enough that my dad divorced my mom for that whore, now you have to be all drooly around her too.

Troy- I believe she used to be a secretary

Taylor- yeah well that slut was putting in a lot of over time

Troy- your mom seems to be ok with it

Taylor- yeah, but she has to be for me. I don't care he can do what he wants.

Troy's POV

That seems to be what she says to everyone who hurts her.

The ride to her dad's house was kind of silent. Her dad has always been kind of a tense subject. We didn't really talk about him, because either there wasn't a need or a want to. When we finally arrived at the pretty niced sized who am I kidding it was a mansion. I word to describe her dad "rich". Typical high class business man with token trophy girlfriend/secretary. We were greeted by Ms.Gonzalez or Maria as Taylor calls her.

Troy- hey Ms. Gonzalez

Taylor- Maria

Taylor replied lamely, walking past her and into the house.

Maria- well Troy it's almost Ms. Mckessie now

Taylor rolled her eyes

Taylor- uh uh uh don't count her chickens now Maria still haven't got the rock yet

Maria- he's gonna soon

Taylor- that is unless he finds another washed up whore bag uneducated secretary

Maria- you know the moment Henry proposes I'm gonna tell him to do something about that attitude of yours

Taylor- ooh Maria you amuse me. Do you seriously think I listen to my father I mean after leaving my mom for you, you don't actually expect me to respect him now do you.

Anyways he's to busy trying to get back on my good side, so Id like to see you try, bitch.

I kind of just stood there stunned. I mean I've seen Taylor and her dad's girlfriend get in fights before but never like this. The tension kind of broke when Taylor's dad came. I've never been so happy to see him in my life.

Henry- how are my favorite ladies

Taylor- im fine daddy

Maria- wonderful darling

Henry- Taylor me and Maria weren't expecting you we kind of have a business trip this weekend.

Taylor- I can stay alone

Henry- oh nonsense besides I talked to your mom and we set up arrangements for you

Taylor- Dad seriously Im not a baby

Maria- but we can't really trust you in our house alone.

Taylor- um Maria I was kind of talking to my dad and last time I checked you don't pay a bill around here.

Maria- Troy how do you deal with her

I shrugged not wanting to get in the middle of their drama.

Taylor- where am I staying

Henry- your friend Gabriella's

What! Me and Taylor replied in unison. Taylor looked as if she was gonna burst at any moment.

Taylor- Im not staying there

Henry- why I thought you guys were friends

Taylor- no because she stole my boyfriend

Maria- oh that's all

Taylor- shutup already I know you knew we weren't friends and you probably were behind this.

Henry- Taylor Anne McKessie

Taylor- dad why can't I just stay with Troy or here

Henry- because I said your going to Gabriella's it won't be that bad

Taylor- I geuss you would think that I mean you have to lay with a slut everyday and it's not that bad for you. Me on the other hand I'm not really accustomed to it.

Maria broke out into a dramatic cry, immediately being comforted by Mr. McKessie. Taylor stood there unfazed and I rocked back in forth waiting for someone to give in.

Henry- Taylor apologize to Maria

Taylor- pft whatever

Henry- Taylor!

Taylor- sorry Maria

Henry- and youre staying at Gabriella's

Taylor- fine dad I'll stay there but this is the last weekend Im staying here for a long time

She picked up here bag and grabbed my hand pulling me toward the door and slamming it behind us.


	10. Maybe Im Fallin

Taylor's POV

God I hate him. Him and his little whore, why can't things ever go right for me? Now I have to go to Gabriella's the last person I want to talk let alone stay with. When did things get so screwed up? God I hate my life. A little goth I know but I have a right to bring out my dark side every now and then.

Troy- are you ok

Taylor- uhh my life is a dark abis lonely, and about as dramatic as a telanovela

He gave me a questioning look. Which I really didn't need right now, I just need to get all of this out with out comment or question.

Troy- ok, well I can go with you if you want

Taylor- I'm not a baby! You don't need to hold my hand all the time you know

Troy- ok I was just trying to help no need to bitch me out

Taylor- I'm not bitching you out ok Troy I'm sorry if this conversation for once isn't about you.

Troy- what are you talking about for the past few weeks everything has been Taylor central. And I'm tired of you treating me like a lacky. I'm your friend not your stepping stool.

I immediately rolled my eyes it has become a bad habit lately, and It didn't at all help this situation. Fighting with Troy would just add more to my long list of things that are going wrong right now. But of course me being stubborn I just had to continue not because I was right because I know I'm not. I just have to I have to** always** win.

Taylor- uhh shutup you loser I pay plenty of attention to you. I'm sorry I don't fall at your feet and obey you twenty four seven. I'm not one of your basketball fanclub hoes.

Troy- get in the car Taylor

Taylor- no I-

Troy- get the damn car!

I kind of jumped back startled. And obeyed him slowly sliding into the passanger seat. We never argue this is stupid I had to push it like always. He drove pretty fast, his eyes focused on the road. I geuss he wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible. Stupid Stupid Taylor. I tried to catch his eye but he didn't look at me not once. When we finally arrived at Gabriella's he said nothing just grabbed my bag and handed it to me.

Taylor- Troy

Troy- bye Taylor

He just speed off. I felt tears flood to my eyes instantly, but I wouldn't let them fall. I would get through this. I went up to the front step and rang the doorbell. I was greeted by Ms. Montez. She smiled warmly at me, I returned it failing miserably. She ushered me in.

Ms.Montez- you can go on up

Taylor- thanks ms.montez

I rushed upstairs tears falling despite my unwilling now. I needed Troy not to be mad at me. I needed my dad to actually come back home. I needed to talk to Sharpay. I needed not to see what I just saw! I immediately closed the door behind me. Oh great the cherry on top of the cake seeing Chad and Gabriella going at it. Guah! I rolled my eyes there goes that bad habit again, then set my stuff down on a near by wall and sat down next to it. I reached in my purse after about two minutes of looking I finally found my cell phone. I dialed the familiar number.

Sharpay- hey Tay

T aylor- Shar everything is so bad right now.

Sharpay- whats wrong are you crying

Taylor- yes, me and my dad got in a fight then me and Troy got in a fight and he wont even talk to me now.

Sharpay- Im sure its nothing

Taylor- we never get in fights Shar. I don't want him to hate me and I he means a lot to me you know I mean he's like the only guy I can trust and If I lose him I don't know what I'll do.

Sharpay- whoah Tay calm down where are you anyways

Taylor- Gabriella's house

Sharpay- what?

Taylor- I have to stay here ya thanks to my dad's stupid girlfriend.

Sharpay- how is it

Taylor- I walked in on her and Chad

Sharpay- ooh sorry

Taylor- Whatev I don't care. I'm just worried about Troy.

Sharpay- I'll talk to him ok

Taylor- thanks Shar

Sharpay- no problem

I hung up kind of relieved . I wiped away the last of my tears and Gabriella's door opened I'm guessing they got all they're clothes on.

Gabriella- oh my gosh Taylor I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.

I had an urge to roll my eyes but I couldn't I was trying to break that habit. So I just stared at her blankly.

Taylor- Don't give yourself that much credit I was crying because me and Troy got in a fight not because of you two going at it, knowing that I would be coming over anyways.

Gabriella- Oh

Was all she could muster up. So I just moved past her and into the bed room making myself a space on the daybed. I figured if I ignored her and Chad then they would actually disappear, in my own ko-ko banna world.

Gabriella- do you need anything water, food?

Chad- yeah were at your service

Seriously the nerve of them. Being all perfect couple yet not caring whose hearts they had to break to get there. But I kinda owed them I mean if they weren't a couple then me and Troy wouldn't be as good as friends as we are. They are a weird as couple kinda cute but weird. What I really needed from them is to stop being all bubble gum pop like. I needed them to be gone.

Taylor- no

I quietly replied I'm a wimp. This was my chance to tell them both off but I wasn't that mad as I was before. I didn't feel the need to. I actually didn't need to, Wow. I am actually over it. Right now I need to see Troy. Troy he seemed to be in my thoughts a lot lately he means a lot to me. Maybe more than I let myself think that he does……


	11. The Other Side of Me

**Ok guys I wanted to give you a one day late Valentine's Day Treat another chapter!! I know I don't have much readers but I appreciate the one I do have I love you guys! - blueprincess972**

Gabriella's POV

This week with Taylor won't be that bad I guess, as long as Chad can control himself while Taylor is around. I am so happy with him, sure I miss what me and Troy had and naturally I miss me and Taylor's friendship, but me and Chad what we have is … special. I never thought I would become the girl that I hated but love makes you do crazy things, and crazy people. Sure we have our faults Chad's a little to "hands on" and not as chivalrous as Troy. I'm kind of controlling and paranoid but we some how fit. The one thing I regret is hurting them, but then again what did I think it was going to do to them?

Chad- you ok baby?

He obviously saw I was in deep thought.

Gabriella- yeah I'm fine

He leaned in a captured my lips I abruptly stopped remembering Taylor was in the other room.

Chad- what

Gabriella- Taylor

Chad- she's a sleep

He replied obviously annoyed. I wondered how he could be so heartless sometimes, acting as if Taylor was just a no body to him. He told me once he loved her but he never really did show it. It seems he was only satisfied with her when she did something for him. But she never would compromise her morals for him that's why he turned to me. I admired her for that she didn't not believe in sex before marriage she just wanted it to be with someone she knew completely. He respected that but he got it else where, he loves me though… I think. Just as Chad leaned in again the doorbell rang he sat back giving up. I heard the door open and shut and figured my mom got it. After a minute I heard footsteps coming upstairs, I immediately straightened up and sat up right. Chad remained the same staring at the television totally unfazed. The last person I ever thought to see here appeared at the top of my stairs.

Gabriella- Troy?

Troy- hey, um where's Taylor

My face fell slightly, in some strange world I thought he'd be coming for me.

Chad- in Gabby's room

He replied curiosity in his voice.

Troy- um thanks

He replied awkwardly and disappeared behind my room door.

Taylor's POV

I came out of bathroom changed, and I saw Troy waiting on the bed. I smiled immediately.

Taylor- um I wouldn't sit on that bed if I was you, Chad and Gabriella were on it about an hour ago

Troy- ahh

I laughed as he jumped off the bed, and shuddered disgusted.

Troy- that's not funny

Taylor- it's a little funny

Troy- anyways Shar called me and said you were having a rough time

Taylor- yeah so you decided to forgive me?

Troy- of course you know where you would be without all this charm and sexiness

I rolled my eyes and hit him in the shoulder. He tossed me over his shoulder and I kind of yelped, kicking and screaming like a kid. I hit him in the eye and we landed on top of each other in a big heap. I was laughing hysterically and was not as amused covering his injured eye.

Troy- oww you hit my eye!

Taylor- I know, come here you big baby

I uncovered his eye and saw a bruise starting to form.

Taylor- oh god!

Troy- what!

Taylor- nothing just come on you need ice

I grabbed his wrist tugging him along, he bumped his head on the door and I rolled my eyes as he placed his other hand on his head. I sat him down carefully on the couch next to Gabriella and Chad.

Chad- what happened to you

Troy- Taylor

Taylor- sorry ok I'm getting you ice

He nodded as I rushed down the stairs.

Troy's POV

My head and eye didn't really hurt that much but I loved getting babied by Taylor. I couldn't let her know how I felt but I could get to touch me in anyway. Sad and desperate I know but I am a desperate man. I let go of my eye, and Gabriella gasped.

Gabriella- you have a black eye did she beat you up or something

Troy- no she kicked me in the eye

Chad- how

Troy- I picked her up and

Taylor- I'm back!

She sat down beside me and applied the bag of ice to my eye, and another to my head.

Taylor- better?

She replied in her baby voice. I waved my hand back and forth signaling something was missing. She rolled her eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I laid back satisfied. Chad rolled his eyes which he thought no one caught.

Gabriella- so um how long you guys been friends

Taylor- since we started hating you guys

I stifled a laugh as Gabby turned away and Chad stared at her in disbelief. I cleared my throat to break the tension.

Troy- so any one up for watching a dvd?

Gabriella- sure

Chad- uhh yeah


	12. Chad

Chad's POV

I watched as Troy laid back on the couch milking every minute of his time in need. God how obvious could he be? Just friends my ass I swear he gets farther with her in one minute then I did the whole time I went out with her. Always no Chad don't touch me, I don't want to do that just yet. What the fuck if he plans on getting laid he sure isn't going to get it with her. If I couldn't he sure in the hell can't. I rolled my eyes as she kissed him on the cheek. Oh wow even if they do hookup I'm her first love she's always gonna want **ME**.

Gabriella- so um how long you guys been friends

Taylor- since we started hating you guys

Troy stifled a laugh. Asshole. I kinda just stared in shock. Sure Taylor's always been opinionated but never like this in a spiteful way. Damn, she was a meek little mouse about two hours ago.

Troy- so anyways up for watching a DVD?

Gabriella- sure

Chad- uhh yeah

That's all I could reply still kinda jolted by Taylor's malicious previous words.

Troy- hey Tay Tay will you go get the DVD's

She sighed heavily before bending down to retrieve the case. I kinda watched as Troy's head tilted as she bent down in her barely there soffes. I'll have to admit she's hot. I wouldn't have gone out with her if she wasn't. If only she had Gabriella's since of "education".

Taylor- ok there's love and basketball, triple x, the notebook, Shrek

Troy- let's watch triple x

Taylor- Troy Id rather watch porn than that

I'd rather watch porn period. I'm a guy.

Taylor- let's watch love and basketball

Gabriella- I like that one

Sure the movie was fine but I didn't feel like watching the movie without being able to do anything. That's why god made light switches, chick flicks that make girls horny, and constantly horny guys. Taylor put in the movie and I snuggled with Gabby. Troy was laying back while Taylor rested on his chest, not your typical friend position if you ask me. Taylor's phone rang and she kind of sprang for it but Troy grabbed it, answering.

Troy- hello, hey Sharpay. Oh yeah tell Zeke I said hi, mhmm yeah it's ok now. Taylor I don't think she can come right now

I was getting bored easily I've could've been doing more interesting things. Taylor bit Troy's neck.

Troy- fuck!

Taylor- uhuh give me the phone

He handed it to her. She was so abusive to him, but then again that was kinda hot. She disappeared behind Gabby's door talking. Since when did they become best friends? Damn I miss everything. We continued watching the movie Taylor coming back at the end.

Taylor- oh well I wanted to watch porn anyways

Troy- what did Shar want

Taylor- um private girl best friend stuff

Troy- whatever

Taylor- so you guys want to play truth or dare

Chad- this night just got a lot more fun

Taylor- ok never mind its more like dare or dare

Chad- oh hells yeah I'm down

Troy- ok TayTay you first

Taylor- ok Gabby I dare you to tell Troy what you did during Spring Break while you guys were going out

Gabby- Taylor

Taylor- that's the game sweetie

Gabby- ok I hooked up with your cousin

Troy- uhh fucking slut

Chad- what dude

I got up but was pushed back down by Taylor

Taylor- shutup Chad and sit down it's a game!

Gabriella- you don't you have to be such a bitch

Taylor- and you don't have to be such a hoe either but you choose to be anyway

Troy- ok back to the game

Gabriella- ok Chad I dare you to tell everyone why you cheated on Taylor

I shot her a look. Then turned to Taylor her eyes filled with question.

Chad- because she wouldn't do anything with me

Taylor- you fucking pig

Chad- hey I got needs

Taylor- so glad I didn't do anything with you

Chad- you couldn't anyways

Taylor- why is that

Chad- your prude come on we only went to second base

Gabby giggled and Troy looked like he was gonna punch me at any second

Taylor- you don't know anything about me Chad

Chad- Taylor we went out for 6 months

Taylor- and

I looked at her confused. She couldn't have been faking that whole time.

Chad- you couldn't have been faking that whole time

Taylor- yeah I was just like that time we went to second base

I bit my tongue. Damn, she's a bitch. Troy was laughing and Taylor had a satisfied smirk on her face. Gabby looked away kind of giggling.

Chad- ok ok shut up it's my turn

Taylor- uh oh

Chad- ok Troy I'm going to do you favor. Taylor I dare you to prove to me with Troy how your not prude.

She slowly smirked and whispered something in his ear before climbing on top of him slowly kissing him. Ok maybe she's not prude. He then reached up her shirt, and surprisingly she didn't pull away. OK she's for sure not prude.

Chad- ok ok you're not prude… at least not with Troy

She got off of him both of them panting. She straightened her shirt and fixed her hair while Troy was grinning ear to ear.

Taylor- thank you

Gabriella- Troy your turn

Troy- ok I dare for us to do that again

After Troy and Taylor made-out again we all crashed in the living room. Who ever thought we'd be hanging out at least under the current circumstances? Gabby and I curled up on the couch together and Taylor peacefully resting in Troy's arms. I looked over at them; she looked so content, happy. I guess I never really did know her. I never gave her a chance to open up to me. I wanted to know her though she intrigued me her since of confidence, self- assurance. I could tell she loved him, the way her eyes lit up looking at him how she was completely herself around him. I hated how her eyes lit up and how she was comfortable around him. It's only a matter of time before they become official, and I hate that.

**OK I do not own any of the movies or high school musical. A full Chad's POV. I hope you liked it please review. - blueprincess**


	13. Hard Situations

**Ok ok sorry for the long wait was really waiting for some inspiration here and how to start off this chapter but found some luckily!- blueprincess**

Troy's POV

I woke up feeling eyes on me, my eyes fluttered open seeing Taylor staring back at me. I curiously looked at her.

Troy- what?

She bit her lip which was very sexy by the way and pointed down. I looked down curse you morning wood. I immediately became beat red while Taylor was stifiling a laugh.

Troy- shutup

Taylor- wow I really must've excited you last night

Troy- I … just.. shutup

I got up and walked toward Gabriella's bathroom but not before Taylor replied with a slap on the ass and a roughish wink. When I reached my destination still realing from humiliation I turned on the shower. I need one I** very** cold one, I stripped down and gave my self praise on my amazing physique before stepping into the stingingly cold shower. The water droplet pelted me like bullets but it did help my hard situation. After my calming shower I got dressed and returned to the living room. Taylor was watching mtv while Chad and Gabriella were still sleeping. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her laughing as she emitted a yelp which woke up Chad and Gabriella.

Taylor- god Troy

Chad- yeah Troy some of us like sleep

Troy- aww sorry did I wake up wittle chad

Chad- dude your not funny

Troy- dude your stupid

Chad- what dude

Gabriella- boys calm down

Chad- stay out of this, now what did you say

Troy- wow you really must be stupid dude I said your stupid

Chad then got up and walked up to Troy and they were about to when Taylor yelled and they both averted their attention to her.

Taylor- oh my god this my song!

She replied before turning up the volume, and dancing around the room and singing along.

Taylor- dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me oww

She sang while dancing between the two boys.

Chad- in the middle of a fight

Taylor- don't care

She replied still dancing. Then Chad got up and turned the tv off and Taylor turned around fire in her eyes.

Taylor- you son of a bitch

Chad- what, it was annoying

Taylor- your stupidity is annoying you dumb egoistic, shovanist, incomparable

Chad- hold on I got stupidity the rest I'm still trying to figure out

Taylor rolled her eyes

Troy- dude your retarded

Chad- dude your retarded

Taylor- dude your both retarded

Troy- Taylor I'm not retarded

Taylor- Oh my gosh you both are full of yourselves, shallow, and stupid basketball players! Why are you fighting besides the obvious, we're all over it aren't we?

They both nodded

Taylor- good now kiss and make-up

Chad- eww dude

Troy- it's an expression

Chad- oh, so friends?

Troy- yeah friends

Taylor- aww ain't that cute?

Chad- now you can make-up up with Gabby

I turned to Gabriella who suddenly perked up then back to Taylor whose face was twisted up and had a sour expression on it

Taylor- I don't like that hoe

Gabby- I'm not a hoe

Taylor- sweetie you must not know the meaning of hoe your under the definition

Gabby shot up from the couch and walked to Taylor

Gabby- don't get mad cause I stole your man

I looked at Chad who had an excited expression on his face

Taylor- oh get over it Gabriella that's all you have against me

Gabby- it's made you cry how many times now

Taylor- and how many times have you cried when you walked down the hall and someone called you a fucking whore?

Troy- girls

I was silenced quickly by Taylor's hand

Gabby- you know what I've tried to be friends with you but I don't want to be friends with a bitch like you

Taylor- good because I don't want to be associated with hoes!

Gabby- you know what I'm better than this

She turned around Taylor lunged at her but I grabbed her and dragged her to the bathroom her kicking and screaming the whole way. I then put her down closing and locking the door behind me.

Taylor- Troy Andrew Bolton

Troy- Taylor Anne McKessie

And the showdown begins. We sat there staring at each other for a while she was the first to give in surprisingly.

Taylor- Troy please just one lick

Troy- Taylor stop seriously you guys used to be bestfriends

Taylor- you don't do that to bestfriends

Troy- I forgave Chad

Taylor- it's different

Troy- how, you're being really elementary right now

Taylor- ugh whatever Troy

She tried to move past me but I wouldn't let her through, not without an explanation

Taylor- what! Move Troy

Troy- no

Taylor- god your so stupid and annoying

Troy- and you're a bitch but I still deal with you

I am tired of dealing with her little tantrums

Taylor- Troy?

She asked quietly

Troy- what!

I yelled still upset with her, but regretted it when I saw her eyes fill with tears. I rushed to her side and tried to mend the situation.

Troy- oh Taylor I'm sorry

She was fully crying now I winced hating to see her hurt especially knowing that I was the one that hurt her. I engulfed her in a hug when I pulled back she kissed me I was in shock at first but I eagerly kissed back, parting her lips with my tounge and caressing her sides with my hands. I then left her mouth and kissed down her neck while leaning her against the bathroom door. I then felt her tug at my shirt and I immediately shed it. I pulled her closer as she snaked her hands around my neck. My hands then began to roam her body my hands found places I wanted to discover for so long. I lifted her off the ground for better leverage, her thighs straddling my waist. I reached under her shirt and found her bra my hand resting there for a while kind of waiting for some kind of sign of permission. She then began trailing kisses down my neck. I began to tug at the bra clasp but our actions were interrupted by a knock.

Chad- are you guys ok?

Taylor jumped down from my waist and straightened her shirt before quickly leaving the bathroom and me shirtless with another hard situation.


	14. Something's really wrong

Taylor's POV

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This is** bad **іhorrible! I just almost nearly wanted to do really bad things to my best friend that I wouldn't do with a best friend. Now I have to face him. Where the hell is Sharpay, why is she not answering her cell? God I need a walk to clear my head. I walked into Gabriella's room searching frantically for my bag so I could change. Stupid me I forgot to lock the door and knowing my luck of course Chad walked in. Frankly I don't care I just need to get the hell out of here.

Chad- whoa

Taylor- oh great well whatever I don't care

Chad kind of shielded his eyes but peeked anyways

Taylor- I know your looking, hand me my pink shirt out of that bag. You can at least make yourself useful.

He threw her the shirt and she put it on

Chad- aww shows over?

Taylor- you're not funny Chad ugh I need to get the hell out of this house before Troy tries to talk to me

Chad- and what would be so bad about Troy talking to you

I sighed oh well it's just Chad

Taylor- well your not Sharpay but whatever. Ok so me and Troy fadeout in the bathroom and we were gonna do a lot more but you knocked of course and this is confusing because he's my best friend and I shouldn't be doing that with my best friend and you're my ex and I shouldn't be talking about my sexual experiences with you either.

He then stared at me blankly

Taylor- say something

Chad- can you take your shirt off again

I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm

Taylor- you're never gonna change you are always after one thing

Chad- probably not but seriously do you like-like Troy?

Taylor- you are beyond

Chad- answer the question

Taylor- maybe... yes

Chad- good we're making progress well we know that Troy like-likes you

Taylor- nu uh

Chad- uh huh

Taylor- how do you know?

Chad- I can tell

Taylor- how

Chad- he's always staring at your ass

Taylor- oh wow

I replied sarcastically and rolled my eyes

Chad- yeah that's how you could tell like-liked Gabby

I rolled my eyes instantly I seemed to do that when ever she came up in subject

Chad- what do you have against her

Taylor- I don't like that hoe, she's just bad news I can't believe I trusted her. And you for that matter I was gonna sex with you ironically the night I caught you cheating.

Chad- huh

He looked like he was gonna faint at that moment

Taylor- yeah I was really gonna fuck your brains out but oh well thanks for the advice Chad!

I turned and walked out leaving him speechless god I loved messing with that boy. I then immediately ran into Troy.

Taylor- sorry

I kind of mumbled then tried to walk away but he was blocking my path

Taylor- oh god here it comes

Troy- yeah we need to talk

Taylor- always with you and the talking

Troy- why'd you kiss me

I kind of winced still pretty uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

Taylor- I don't know ok well maybe I do know but I'm not supposed to have those type of feelings for you you're my best friend for god's sake!

Troy- I know how you feel trust me

Taylor- well what are we supposed to do now?

Troy- I don't know, should we just forget about it?

Taylor- maybe

Troy- but I kind of like you as more than a friend

I immediately sighed maybe Chad was right... for the first time

Taylor- me to

Troy- do you wanna give** us** a try?

Taylor- yes, but we have to promise to always be friends even if we break up

Troy- I promise

Taylor- ok

Ok here it comes the get together kiss I leaned in and we're almost there

Chad- WAIT!

Taylor- what?

I could tell me and Troy were both pretty annoyed at his actions

Chad- you can't get together until I'm paid what I'm owed

Taylor- oh thanks Chad for the advice

Chad- um fuck the advice I didn't put up with insults and put downs for six months for nothing I want that well deserved sex right now

Me and Troy just stared at him blankly

Troy- dude back off my girlfriend

Chad- whatever dude

Troy- dude your stupid

Chad- no dude your stupid

Taylor- your both dumbasses

Troy- hey

Taylor- but you're my dumbass

I replied giving him a quick peck

Taylor- I gotta go call Shar

I ran off to find my cell and pressed 3 on my speed dial. After about three rings she finally picked up.

Sharpay- hello

Taylor- finally! Where have you been

Sharpay- um places

Taylor- ok

Weird?

Sharpay- oh my god

I heard a loud crash in the background

Taylor- what, what's wrong?

Sharpay- Tay I gotta

Then I just heard the dailtone what the hell. What was that crash? I wondered as I walked back into the living room. I sat down on the lazy boy deep in thought. So deep I didn't see Gabriella in front of me.

Gabriella- Taylor!

She yelled as she frantically waved her hand in front of my face.

Taylor- what?

Gabriella- look I'm sorry about earlier Chad told me to apologize

Taylor- yeah ok whatever sorry too

Gabriella- I know we're not best friends or whatever what's up with you

Taylor- I'm worried about Sharpay I just called her and I heard a loud crash and she said she had to go just something doesn't seem right.

Gabriella- yeah that doesn't seem right


	15. Whats to come?

Troy's POV

Taylor- mmm.. Oh my god… Zeke that cake is delicious

Zeke- you sure I really want Sharpay to like it

Taylor- she'll love it trust me, this whole surprise party thing for Shar's birthday was a good idea

Sure it was a good idea and everything don't get me wrong I'm done for a party and if any one needs one it's Shar. I mean after her dad's alcohol problem and him going to rehab and stuff she really deserves to be happy, but this is just one more thing cutting into me and Taylor's time together. I mean we've been together for a month now, we're still supposed to be in the stage where we're always making-out with each other and what not but nope she's been so consumed with Sharpay, academics, and everything except for me. I sound like a selfish little child right now but I can't help it I miss her and I really don't like sharing her. And to be quite honest the first moan I've heard out of her in weeks, three to be exact.

Taylor- what do you think?

Taylor looked at me lacing her hand with mines

Troy- about what?

Taylor- about the music

Troy- I don't know

Taylor- whatever I'll ask Chad to make a couple mix CDs

Chad. That's another subject, sure me and him are friends again, but I don't completely trust him, or at all for that matter. He's supposedly Taylor's advice guy or whatever but what kind of advice can he give her, unless he can teach her to be dumber. I know I sound bitter but like I said I've been Taylor deprived.

Troy- fine whatever

I replied while rolling my eyes, she then gave me a look that said what the fuck is your problem. In return I gave her a look that said you.

Zeke- well um I think that's uh good for today… uh thanks guys

Zeke replied nervously seeing that we we're about two seconds away from a heated showdown. Zeke he was a great guy but had like no back bone when it came to Sharpay and tense situations.

Taylor- your welcome Zeke

Taylor replied unlacing her hand from mines and stalking out of the door. Zeke gave me a sympathetic look and I nodded and walked slowly behind her out the door. Once when we we're out of Zeke's house and into my car she completely went off just as I predicted. I completely ignored her of course and she couldn't stand it.

Taylor- what the fuck listen to me

Troy- what!

I yelled pulling over into the parking lot of the park.

Taylor- why we're you acting like that back at Zeke's?

Troy- because

Oh smooth one, now you really sound like a kid.

Taylor- because dot dot dot

Troy- ok you spend time with everyone else but me! Is it that hard to take time out of homework, or party planning just to spend time with me?

Taylor- I do take time for you, I'm at like all of your games

Troy- oh wow big effort

Taylor- yeah it is

Troy- oh big fucking whoop everyone goes to the games when is the last time you and me actually hung out?

She was silent that's what I thought

Troy- that's what I thought

Taylor- you're being really childish

Of course she couldn't just say sorry

Troy- whatever Taylor just let me get you home before I say something I regret

Taylor- like what

Troy- nothing

She glared at me I knew I got to her. I just smiled and started my car back up.

Taylor- like what

Troy- nothing baby

I smirked

Taylor- wipe that fucking smirk off your face!

Troy- fine, but why are you yelling sweetie

Taylor- you're not funny

Troy- really, I didn't mean to be hunny

Taylor- ugh you're so annoying Troy I swear I could just ugh

She was huffing in her seat and turned her back to me. Yeah I totally just won this argument. I pulled up to her house and she finally faced me.

Troy- ready to say sorry

Taylor- yeah I am I'm sorry baby

OK, this had to be a joke. But It wasn't because she gave me a kiss but not just any kind of kiss a let's go back up to my room kiss. I finally pulled away trying to catch my breath.

Troy- how about we go back up to your room

I suggested in my sexy low voice my hands on her waist. She immediately smiled.

Taylor- I'm sorry baby but I have to go pay attention to everyone else but you

She then left smiling at the look I had on my face. Ok maybe she won the argument.

Taylor's POV

Oh god. Its Friday I'll seriously be glad when this whole party thing is over. The party's tomorrow but still I have a million things to do. I already have the decorations and music thanks to Chad, my advice guru. It's funny I never thought I could be friends with him after everything that happened, but past the pervertedness, deep deep deep down inside there he's a good guy. Finally Troy comes out of the damn locker room, I decided to wait for him and spend sometime with him because I know I haven't. And he's still pretty pist about the little joked I pulled on him yesterday.

Taylor- finally

I reply as he pulled me into a quick kiss. We heard a few awes and a "oh damn" from behind us, but I've learned to ignore he loyal following of skanks. I guess that's what you get when you date Mr. Popular jock. Two years ago I would've kicked myself for even thinking of some one like Troy or Chad for that matter in a sexual way. Then we started making our way to his car fingers intertwined with one another, but we turned around when I heard my name being called, by Chad I gave Troy a I'm so sorry look because I know that he didn't really trust Chad.

Chad- Tay!

He said panting for breath I looked at him amused, but my face kind of fell when I saw Gabriella two steps behind him. I personally don't care for her, I mean she's ok sometimes but her and Troy are friends ironically so I have to be nice.

Taylor- yeah

Chad- do you want me to drop those CDs off at your house

Taylor- oh um hold on a sec

I reply reaching into my bag for an invitation

Taylor- here, thirty minutes early though ok

I turned to walk away but Troy nudged me and I knew what I had to do

Taylor- uhh here you go Gabby

I gave her an invite reluctantly and with a strained smile

Troy- see you guys later

He grabbed my waist hugging me to his side and smiling

Troy- see I knew you could be nice

Taylor- only because your friends with her

Troy- and I'm nice to Chad because he's friends with you

I roll my eyes before he opens the door of his car for me

**AN- OK drama coming really soon with Sharpay's dad, and that whole Troy being friends with Gabby and Taylor being friends with Chad thing is definitely gonna bite them in the ass in the later chapter. **


	16. You get me

AN- ok so I decided to update! All the parts in italics are flashbacks and I don't own HSM or "you get me" by Michelle Branch. Please R&R - blueprincess972

Taylor's POV

**So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl  
Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they  
Just roll their eyes**

I looked up at Troy sleeping peacefully beside me. My mind began to wonder to the night's earlier events. How we ended up in his bed body's intertwined and still glistening with sweat. I then thought about what was to come after morning came would I regret what happened? Whatever was to happen I know that I'm glad I have troy by my side.

_I softly knocked on Troy's bedroom window. He came about a minute later rubbing his eyes and giving me a questioning look. He then let me in and pulled me into a hug after seeing my tear stained cheeks. _

_Troy- what happened? _

_Taylor- me and my dad got in a fight_

_I replied my voice still shaky from crying_

_Troy- why? _

_Taylor- because he said he didn't want me to see you anymore and I told him that… that I love you _

_I looked down then he lifted my head up. I looked into his eyes nervous of what he was going to say. _

_Troy- I love you to _

_I sighed relieved that my feelings weren't one sided. He then captured my lips with his pulling me into a comforting kiss. We then laid for a while in his bed his arms around me I never felt more safe. I realized that me and Troy had been through a lot together and this was just one more thing that we would get through together. I remember the first week we started going out and all his friends thought he was crazy to be with me but he didn't pay attention to the them he still continued to hold my hand in the halls and kiss me after practice in front of his friends and basketball fan club. I then began to close my eyes and think about life without Troy… that'd be like no life at all. _

I watched as the sun came back up, through Troy's window. Soon I'd have to leave before his parents caught us. I still had to go over to Zeke's to decorate for Shar's party, but right now I was just content with the position I was in.

**You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and  
Take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside  
My wild mind  
Never knowing  
What you'll find  
And still you want me  
All the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me**

_I opened my eyes again, Troy staring at me and playing with my hair. My heart skipped a beat. It's funny how he could make me do that. How my eyes would glaze over when ever his name was mentioned or how I got jealous when other girls flirted with him, but I would never let him know. _

_Troy- Tay Tay _

_Oh god that nickname it never sounded good coming from anyone but him. I don't think it ever will. _

_Taylor- hmm? _

_Troy- what are you thinking about? _

_Taylor- you _

_Troy- what about me _

_Taylor- stuff _

_I didn't want to inflate his ego. Even though I loved it. I loved how he was so confident and sure of himself, I loved how he didn't care what people thought about him or me or us. I learned not to care either eventually. _

_Troy- you want to know what I'm thinking about?_

_Taylor- what? _

_I asked suddenly intrigued _

_Troy- Fish noodles _

_I immediately laughed thinking about the time I tried cooking dinner. I decided I'd make up something my own, it's just that fish and noodles don't really mix. _

_Taylor- oh but of course you ate it _

_Troy- and pretended to loved it, only because I love you _

_I smiled and gave him a loving kiss, he deepened it and I pulled him down on top of me. _

**So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes **

I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong

I opened my eyes feeling something shifting above me. I looked up to see Troy stirring from his sleep, then blinking a couple of times before fully waking up.

Troy- morning

He replied with a smile obviously happy with himself.

Taylor- good morning

Troy- how long have you been up

Taylor- since sunrise

Troy- oh

He replied wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggling against my body. I immediately relaxed in his arms.

Taylor- I gotta go soon

Troy- no, we should just stay like this forever

Taylor- trust me I would love to but I can't I have to go to Zeke's, decorate, get ready and I can't do that all here.

Troy- please I love you just stay

Taylor- I love you to but the party and the dec-

I was then cut off by his lips, I couldn't break the passionate kiss neither did I want to, He then rolled over pulling me on top of him.

_He then began to kiss down my neck and collar bone I bit my lip trying to hold back my moan knowing his parent's room was down the hall. He then reached under my shirt pulling it off of my body. I then stopped unsure of this would lead. _

_Troy- I'm sorry I kind of just got caught up_

_Taylor- It's ok _

_I replied giving him a reassuring kiss. He pulled away and sat back on his bed sighing. I then climbed over him reaching into his dresser under his shirts. I smiled and turned toward him still amused by the first time I found the condoms there. _

_Taylor- remember when I found these? _

_I questioned throwing them at him. He smiled and shook his head furiously. _

_Troy- yes! How could I forget you freaked out. _

_Taylor- and you made up a lame excuse "it's for emergencies." _

_I laughed and climbed back into bed next to him. _

_Troy- yep good times. _

_Taylor- I think it's an emergency _

_His head then immediately shot up _

_Troy- you sure _

_Taylor- positive _

_I then softly laughed as he grabbed me and got on top of me in one swift move. He then kissed me softly, and looked into my eyes. _

_Troy- I love you _

_Taylor- I love you _

**You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and  
Hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside  
My wild mind  
Never knowing  
What you'll find  
Still you want me  
All the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me**

_I kissed him removing his shirt and running my hands down his abs to the waist band of his boxers. His hands then reached for belt on my jeans while he rained kisses down my neck. I was moaning as quietly as I could and my jeans were off. I smirked as he broke the kiss and pulled the covers over our heads. After we were both completely bare I broke our gaze kind of self consciously. I've never been self conscious around Troy, but he's the only boy that's seen me completely naked. I geuss he knew what I was thinking so he gave me a reassuring kiss. _

_Troy- baby your so beautiful _

_I smiled rolling over reaching for the box of condoms,pulling out one. I then opened the foil package and rolled back over sliding it onto Troy. I smirked hearing him moan at my touch. I then laid back on the bed preparing myself for what was to come. He then positioned himself on top of me pushing into me slowly. I yelped at the searing pain and tears rushed to my eyes. He saw and a worried look came onto his face. _

_Troy- do you want me to stop? _

_I shook my head no, and he continued slowly pushing through all the way. After a minute the pain sub sided and I sighed trying to enjoy the experience. I then got into my own rhythm my moves counter acting with his. _

**Hey, you are on my side  
They, they  
Just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

_Soon the room was filled with soft moans and grunts, and we weren't far off from our climax. A minute or so later Troy came me following soon after both of us shaking uncontrollably. I fell back on the bed and sighed as Troy discared the ushed condom and fell back with me. It took us both a minute before we could catch our breath to say anything but Troy was the first to speak. _

_Troy- that was amazing Tay _

_Taylor- yeah _

_I replied still trying to catch my breath. _

_Troy- I love you Taylor Anne McKessie _

_Taylor- I love you to Troy Andrew Bolton _

_We soon both fell asleep in each other's arms. _

**'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and  
Take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of  
The pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside  
My wild mind  
Never knowing  
What you'll find  
And still I want you  
All the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh**

Troy- are you sure you want to go

Troy asked as I pulled on my shirt.

Taylor- I don't want to I have to, but I'll see you tonight?

Troy- of course

I pulled on my jeans then gave him a passionate kiss goodbye.

Troy- I love you

Taylor- I love you to

Troy- call me when you get home

Taylor- ok

I replied before climbing back out of the window and blowing him a kiss. I walked home still on cloud nine thinking about the amazing night, and my heart kind of skipped a beat thinking about seeing Troy again later on that night.


	17. Past Loves

Taylor's POV

Food check decorations check music….music….CHAD! I immediately grabbed the phone but before I could dial I heard the doorbell.

Taylor- that better be him

I nearly screamed before answering the door. I sighed as he appeared at the door grin plastered on his face and a lame looking Gabriella.

Chad- got the CDs!

Taylor- thank god this has to be perfect, I was about to kill you Chad.

Chad- I'm glad I came when I did then, hey by the way aren't you supposed to be dressed or is old sweat shirt and soffees the attire?

I looked down and immediately started panicking how am I going to pull off getting hair and make-up done in thirty minutes?!

Taylor- shut up I'm getting dressed right now

Chad- feisty today are we?

I gave him a waving motion before heading up to Zeke's room where my bag was.

Troy's POV

I hopped in the shower after brushing up on my lay-ups. I had to do something to keep occupied my mind off of Taylor and last night. I was surprised at first when she suggested it but of course I'm a guy and of course I agreed that we should go to the next level. Now that we have all I want to do is be with her every second of every minute. I got out of the shower drying off and wrapping the towel around my waist beads of water still dripping down my chest (AN- mmm Zac Efron dripping water beads). I grabbed a dress shirt and some jeans not knowing whether the party was casual or formal. When I got dressed and was about to head out my dad called me into his room.

Troy- uh… yeah dad?

I asked worried that he heard me and Taylor last night or something.

Coach Bolton- Troy I know you and Taylor are getting pretty serious but when that time does come I want you to be safe ok

I immediately sighed

Troy- sure thing dad of course we'll be safe.

Coach Bolton- good now have fun at the party and oh Troy

Troy- yeah

Coach Bolton- no drinking

Troy- you know that's not me dad

I replied before rushing to my car before my dad tried to start up another heart to heart father and son talks. When I got to Zeke's I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell expecting a smiling Taylor but I just got Chad. My face fell and he saw it obviously.

Chad- she's upstairs getting dressed

He replied before letting me into the doorway. I stepped in seeing Gabby sitting on the couch looking rather bored. I sat down beside her and put the same expression on my face. I didn't even have enough patience to talk to anyone but Taylor. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes but we all looked at the stairs when heard someone clear their throat. It was Taylor and she had on a red strapless dress that stopped just above her knees, her hair was in cascading curls and her make-up was natural she looked flawless. She looked directly at me and smiled and I did the same.

Taylor- you came early?

Troy- I couldn't wait to see you

Taylor- you're sweet

She replied wrapping her arms around me pulling me into a mind blowing kiss. Usually Taylor would never participate in public displays of attention except for small kisses and holding hands, that's why the kiss surprised me.

Taylor- I missed you to, I couldn't stop thinking about last night

Troy- me either

We both said in hush whispers. She pulled away facing Chad and Gabriella and smiled genuinely which also shocked me knowing that her and Gabriella weren't friends.

Gabriella- you look pretty Taylor

Taylor- thank you

She replied before putting the CD in and pumping up the stereo. After a few minutes people started arriving. Kelsi and Jason came together and the basketball team came with the football team following. The party was off to a great start everyone was getting along and chatting and dancing. I had to admit Taylor really pulled it off.

Taylor's POV

I walked around Zeke's house looking at everyone dancing and chatting, I was so glad that this was going good; especially for Shar she really deserved it. I jumped as I felt my bra vibrating, sure it was the best place to put a phone but this dress had no pockets. I gasped as I got Zeke's text saying they were about to pull up.

Taylor- GUYS HIDE THEY'RE COMING!

I shouted while everyone was scrambling to hide. I turned off the music and shut off the lights, then ran behind the couch which was coincidentally was right by Chad.

Chad- Tay you look really beautiful tonight

My heart rate speeded and I looked around in the darkness for anyone near by, especially Troy. I was at a lost of words because even when we were going out he never called me beautiful.

Taylor- um… uh…

Then suddenly the lights came on and everyone including me and Chad jumped out and said surprise. I laughed at the look on Sharpay's face; I then ran over and hugged her.

Sharpay- Oh my god Tay this is great! Thank you I love you

Taylor- hey it was Zeke too

She immediately threw her hands around Zeke and pulled him into a kiss. I smiled and laughed as Troy wrapped his arms around me. While the party started up again the door bell rang.

Sharpay- who's that

Taylor- don't worry about it

I said while walking to the door and opening it hugging Ryan.

Ryan- hey Taylor

Taylor- hey she's in the living room, come on

I said grabbing his hand while hiding him behind my back as best as I could.

Taylor- hey Shar you want your birthday present

Sharpay- heck yes

Taylor- here you go

I said bring Ryan in front of me and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

Sharpay- Rye?!

Ryan- yeah Shar it's me

She wrapped her arms around him crying. I felt my own eyes fill with tears watching the two. I knew how much her brother meant to her and after Ryan left to go live with their aunt because of their dad's abusive ways they had only talked once.

Sharpay- Oh my god Taylor how did you… Oh my god Taylor I love you you're the best friend ever

She said hugging me. I pulled away drying my eyes and was pulled into another hug by Troy.

Troy- that was sweet of you to do that for Shar baby

Taylor- thanks baby

I laughed while Troy wiped away the rest of my tears.

Taylor- I love you

Troy- I love you too

I smiled and kissed him then hugged him. My eyes then landed on Chad from behind Troy's shoulder. He looked sad and my heart then dropped.


	18. I'm in love with you baby

Gabriella's POV

Loving some one is hard but knowing that they don't love you back is harder. I never thought I'd have to be in this position but I am. I am exactly where I put Troy they say karma is a mother fucker but I never knew it would hurt this much. Now I have to let him go because he loves Taylor not me… not anymore if he did at all.

_I was walking down the hall to the gym after school. I was really excited to see Chad because his parents were out of town and we were gonna go over to his house. When I turned the corner I smiled seeing him walking with Taylor. After Sharpay's party we were starting to get back on good terms. I started walking up to them and my heart stopped seeing him pull her into him and kiss her. A million emotions went off in my brains at once and I finally decided on anger. Anger towards Chad for lying and anger toward Taylor for letting Chad kiss her and even anger at myself for believing him. Then I began to cry letting out a loud sob causing Chad to turn towards me. I looked between him and Taylor. She was obviously still in shock over the kiss and I saw a worried look appear on her face. _

_Chad- Gabby _

_He said barely above a whisper and I immediately walked toward him and her both. He immediately backed up and I just looked at him. _

_Gabriella- why? _

_Chad- it wasn't supposed to be like this _

_Taylor- Gabriella _

_Gabriella- what? You don't want me to tell Troy! _

_Taylor- I didn't do anything ok _

_Gabriella- as if Taylor, you hated me ever since me and Chad have gotten together. _

_Taylor- believe what you want ok, and don't worry I'll tell Troy myself. _

_She replied walking away. I then glanced at Chad who had a defeated look on his face. _

_Gabriella- I hate you ok, and don't come running back to me when she hurts you ok. _

_Chad- Gabby don't be like this can't we at least be friends?_

_I slapped him with all of my might and ran away. _

Now I'm at the dumbass park crying my eyes out in my car. Wishing I just could go back and not turn that corner, not see Chad kiss Taylor, and not break up with him.

Taylor's POV

I sat down on my bed uncomfortably next to Troy. He sat down next to me and immediately began assaulting my neck with his lips. I sighed trying to relax and get into the mood but my mind kept going back to the kiss and how I was going to break it to Troy. I wondered if he would break up with me, that would shatter my world and I couldn't take it if he hated me forever. I don't think it would matter as much if he just kissed me but I don't know if I kissed back and that what really scares me. My head it the pillow after Troy softly pushed me down and I then began to softly cry feeling guilt consume me. Troy then pulled back and sat up and I followed.

Troy- what's going on?

I began to cry even harder and he wrapped his arms around me engulfing me in a big hug.

Troy- baby talk to me what happened?

I pulled away from him pulling myself together enough to talk. And braced myself for his reaction to what I was about to confess to him.

Taylor- I was walking with Chad … and we were talking about Sharpay's party and then

Troy- then what, what happened?

Taylor- he…. He kis-kissed me

I bit my lip watching his face waiting for his reaction. His face fell and he immediately became angry.

Troy- what the fuck!

Taylor- I'm sorry I didn't want any of this to happen

Troy- did you kiss him back

I paused for a second

Troy- well

Taylor- I honestly don't know… maybe

Troy- how the… what the… Taylor

Taylor- Troy please listen I love you, you're all I think about

Troy- were you thinking of me with your damn tounge down Chad's throat

Taylor- Troy stop

I replied hurt eviedient in my voice. I walked toward him placing my hand on his arm but he pulled my arm off violently. I sobbed harder knowing he didn't want me to touch him.

Troy- don't touch me

Taylor- Troy please I don't want to lose you

Troy- I don't understand you Taylor. GOT DAMNIT! Why?

He shouted sliding down the wall placing his head in his hands. I rushed to his side but I didn't touch unsure of what he would do if I did.

Taylor- I didn't want him to ok

Troy- you hate Gabriella but you're no better than her.

Taylor- he kissed me Troy

Troy- just don't talk to me right now

Taylor- are you ever gonna be able to forgive me?

Troy- I don't know

He replied getting up from the floor and standing up gathering his stuff.

Taylor- where are you going?

Troy- away, I need time to think ok

Taylor- ok

I nodded understanding tears still running down my cheeks.

Taylor- Troy

Troy- what

He replied looking away from me.

Taylor- look at me at least

I pleaded with him. He looked me dead in the eyes and my heart immediately broke seeing the unshed tears in his eyes.

Taylor- I'm sorry

Troy- whatever

Taylor- I love you

He scoffed and walked out slamming the door behind him I fell back on my bed sobbing. After about twenty minutes I got enough strength to reach for my cell phone and dial the familiar number.

Sharpay's POV

Me and Zeke were on his bed making-out and I sighed as he kissed me neck and slipped his hands under my shirt. It's funny because me and Zeke started going out before Taylor and Troy but they were first ones to go all the way. I nearly fainted when Taylor told me, but the way it happened was so romantic. I know I want to have sex with Zeke but it never seems to be the right time. Soon my thoughts and our make-out session were interrupted by my cell phone.

_I don't ask for much all I want is _

_Love someone to see that's all _

_I need somebody to be somebody to _

_Be good to me good to_

Sharpay- hello

Taylor- Pay I really need can you come over

I could obviously tell she was crying and I sat up worried.

Sharpay- oh my god Taylor what happened

Taylor- please just come I'll tell you when you get here.

Sharpay- ok I'm coming

I replied snapping my phone shut and grabbing my shoes and jacket.

Zeke- what happened what's wrong with Taylor?

Sharpay- I don't know but she needs me

Zeke- ok I understand call me later ok

I smiled and gave him a passionate kiss before dashing out the door and driving to Taylor's house. When I arrived there Taylor answered. She looked horrible he mascara was running her hair was a mess and her eyes were red with tears still running down her cheeks.

Sharpay- oh god Taylor

I replied wrapping my arms around her. I closed the door behind me and twenty minutes later she came down the stairs showered and changed and I sat down a cup of tea in front of her.

Sharpay- now what happened

Taylor- well I walking with Chad and we were talking about your party and he just grabbed me and kissed me.

I gasped

Taylor- yeah and Gabriella saw it, and I told Troy.

Sharpay- how'd he take it?

Taylor- he flipped out on me.

Sharpay- but he kissed you

Taylor- but I don't know if I kissed him back or not

Sharpay- oh… did you guys break up?

Taylor- I don't know he doesn't want to touch me talk to me or anything.

Sharpay- well where is he now?

Taylor- I don't know and it scares me because Troy drinks when he's upset

Sharpay- he'll be fine ok

Taylor- you can't promise that

Sharpay- yes I can now try to go to sleep

I replied while brushing her hair, and waited for her to go to sleep. When she finally drifted off I called Zeke.

Zeke- hello

Sharpay- Zeke I need you to find Troy for me please I'm worried about him.

Zeke- ok

Sharpay- thankyou

Zeke- your welcome baby

Sharpay- oh and Zeke

Zeke- yeah?

Sharpay- I love you

Zeke- I love you to.

He replied before hanging up.

Thank you to those who have read and reviewed others who haven't read and review! Hope you liked it :D! - Blueprincess


	19. Blue

**Blue.**

Taylor's POV

I swear I have always loved that color. It was the color of my nursery and all my baby clothes because my parents thought I was going to be a boy. It's the me and Troy's favorite color. It's the color of the teddy bear Chad gave me for our one month anniversary. Blue the color of me and Gabriella's matching best friend forever bracelets, lame I know but at that time we truly thought we were going to be friends forever and we really wanted to have something to show it. I love that color, it's the color that held all of my closets relationships so near. But now I hate the color blue. The color that will tear my whole life apart. Blue the color of the sky the night me and Troy made love under the stars that night. Blue the color of the timer ringing after hitting the five minute mark. Blue the color of my face. Blue the color of the little white stick that just dropped from my hands. Blue, I hate the color blue.

Troy's POV

After the whole Chad kissing Taylor thing I eventually forgave Taylor. But not after getting into a fist fight with Chad, making Taylor cry on numerous occasions, and getting even more closer to Gabriella seeing as we were sharing the same pain and all. I'll admit I'm not completely over it I've done some things to purposely hurt Taylor, but I just can't seem to let it go. The more I harp on it the more I push her away and I know that but I can't the feeling of her cheating on me kissing another guy just always follows me. Now it's just a waiting game until we actually break up and until she actually cheats. But I couldn't wait I didn't wait so I took action into my own hands I made the first move and now here I am feeling guilty pants caught around my ankles knowing I just made the biggest mistake ever.

Zeke's POV

Rumors they always have some truth but it's never the whole story. I really hope there's no truth at all to this rumor. I don't think he would do that I know Troy would do that to Taylor. I mean I know the Chad thing was bad but it wasn't her fault. Over this whole time that me and Sharpay have been together Taylor has become like a little sister to me and Troy a brother.

BLUEBLUEBLUE

Taylor walked down the foyer of East High confused and distraut thinking about her visit to the doctor's office, confirming her very unwanted and unprepared pregancy. So distraut she ran into one of the last people she wanted to see ever again for a while.

Chad- sorry

Chad mumbled walking past Taylor

Taylor- it's ok

She replied quietly walking past him. Then she suddenly felt the urge to talk to him knowing he knew nothing about her current situation and she needed to talk to someone.

Taylor- Chad

Chad- yeah

Taylor- um… I'm sorry about how everything went down you know. I wish things could go back to how they used to. I really do miss talking to you and stuff.

Chad- I am to. I know that Troy doesn't want me a mile near you but I miss our friendship too.

She immediately pulled him into a hug, and started crying her head resting on his shoulder and his arms protectively wrapped around her. After about five minutes she stopped crying and she calmed down. He pulled away from her looking her in the eye.

Chad- Tay wat's up?

Taylor- I can't I mean I haven't even told Sharpay this or Troy

Chad- I won't say anything unless you want me to

Taylor- ok… but I need to sit down

They made their way over to the benches facing the windows and sat down. He patiently waited for her to tell him what was going on and after about ten minutes she turned to him and sighed.

Taylor- I'm pregnant

His face went from comforting to anger to shock in all of five seconds

Chad- I thought… but… how

Taylor- I don't exactly think have to explain to the process to you

Chad- why… with Troy?

Taylor- I love Troy I know our relationship has been on the rocks for the last two months but he would never do anything to hurt me.

Chad- and condoms

Taylor- are only 98.9 percent effective I geuss I was the lucky 1.1 percent

Chad- I'm sorry I'm just trying to imagine you of all people doing "the deed"

Taylor- um that's not the point, the point is I'm bringing a new life into this world

Chad- you're keeping it

Taylor- I don't believe in abortion, but what I do believe is that my parents, Troy, and Sharpay will freak.

Chad- yeah well I'm freaking out over here

Taylor- I don't know what to do

Chad- have you gone to the doctor

Taylor- yeah hence me being late

Chad- what'd he say?

Taylor- congrats, and that I'm three months along so no time really to hide the damage

Chad- wait this, when it happened wasn't your first time

Taylor- no, its was like the third

She replied rolling her eyes.

Chad- ok this is a lot to take in

Taylor- what should I do?

Chad- tell Troy then you guys need to decide from there

Taylor- I can't believe something is growing inside of me, I mean I know I'm young but I'm kind of excited.

Chad- about having a baby?

Taylor- yeah, I mean at least I'll have somebody that'll love me regardless.

Chad- but you'll have to give up school and college

Taylor- who says I have to give it up

Chad- well you are always ambitious

Taylor- I have to go find Troy tell him the news thanks Chad

She replied before kissing him on the cheek and running off.

BLUEBLUE BLUE

Troy's POV

I just got done showering after a hard work out. When I came out of the locker rooms I saw Taylor and Chad talking. My blood immediately began to boil and all the animosity I had towards Taylor came back. I marched over to where they were and she stood up when she saw me I immediately calmed back down when I saw her tear streaked face.

Troy- hey baby what's wrong

I immediately thought she heard about what happened and I got nervous.

Taylor- um… Troy we need to talk

Troy- ok

I replied taking her hand leading her away from Chad and giving him a deathly glare.

Taylor- Troy yesterday I found out some news

Oh god she heard

Troy- yeah what was it?

I asked anxiously

Taylor- um… Troy I'm p… I'm pregnant

My face immediately paled and I thought my heart stopped. Pregnant no, she can't we used condoms and Oh my god I am so dead.

Taylor- say something

She replied sporting a worried look on her face.

Troy- umm uh

Taylor- look Troy if you want to break up fine but I can't take care of this kid myself

Troy- no, no this… is …. Great, good

Taylor- really?

She replied a smile starting to form on her face.

Troy- yeah

I replied smiling back. She jumped on me wrapping her legs around me waist and engulfing me in kisses.

Taylor- I love you

Troy- I love you too

Chad's POV

I hope she doesn't find out about what he did ...

**OK yall I updated! happy now you'll find out about what he did in the later chapters and another big surprise did you like yes no? tell me mmkay love all faithful readers no reviews porfavor :D!- Blueprincess972**


	20. Because of you

Troy's POV

I can't help these feelings I get when I'm with her like everything from our past just come rushing back and it's like it used to be. She makes me feel hella good to say the least but at the same time I have responsibilities like a kid but I can't stop it this addiction is way to strong.

_Want to, but I can't help it,  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy  
And what is real.  
I need it when I want it,  
I want it when I don't.  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday  
Knowin that I won't._

In her bedroom, in the locker room, the back seat of my car at the park at night. I love the feeling of our quickened breathing, sweaty palms grasping each other, clothes strewn every direction it's hard not to stop.

_I got a problem and I  
Don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did,  
I don't if I would quit,  
But I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it,  
And I know that much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction  
I'm so strung out on you  
Baby-boo, but I like it._

But then after it's done after her skin on mine our sweet release, I come back to earth and realize I'm hurting the one I really love… Taylor. I don't exactly know how I got here of course I do. That night at the party I saw her there and we shared our hurt feelings and then we shared heart broken kisses, damaged touches, used bodies and it all didn't seem to wrong at the time because I knew it would only be for that night … or so I thought. I know it sounds dumb and I can quit when I want I know I can but I can't seem to I say I'm gonna I even do for a while but she pulls me back, into that world. That world of tangled sheets, sweaty grasping hands, sweet touches, and lustful kisses.

_And it's all because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
And it's all because of you  
And it's all because...  
Never givin' up,  
She's the sweetest touch..._

When I see Taylor I see love, affection, someone I can spend the rest of my life with. I mean even without the fact that she's pregnant I would want to be with her forever. But when I see her I see lust, passion, and sex. She's everything I want but Taylor is everything I love.

_Think of it every second  
I'm thinkin nothin but,  
Only concern is the next time,  
I'm gon get me some  
Know I should stay away from,  
Cuz it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession  
Won't let me leave_

I try to stop for Taylor because I know it would kill her to know that I'm being unfaithful. I try to stop for the fact that I'm gonna be a dad soon, but I think of it, her every second. My mind is set I'm gonna stop for real this time.

_I got a problem and I  
Don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did,  
I don't if I would quit,  
But I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it,  
And I know that much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction  
I'm so strung out on you  
Baby-boo, but I like it._

Then she smiles at me seductively and my mind flashes back to the previous night's steamy events. And I see her later after practice, and she knows when to come after everyone has left knowing I always stay late if I'm stressed. And she saw the fight between me and my dad over Taylor. So she waits and comes up to me looking around to see if anyone can see, then pulls me into the locker room smothering me in lustful kisses.

_And it's all because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
And it's all because of you  
And it's all because...  
Never givin' up,  
She's the sweetest touch..._

She pushes me against the locker and then continues with her previous activities. But suddenly I pull away thinking of Taylor and I just can't go there and I tell her. But she doesn't listen she just smirks and runs her fingers through her hair and drops down to her knees.

_Ain't no doubt, so strung out,  
Ain't no doubt, so strung out,  
Over you, over you, over you...  
Ooooo..._

I'm lost in another world forgetting about everything Taylor, the baby, my dad. All I focus on is her and how she's making me feel. Her mouth shooting waves of pleasure throughout my body. I moan as she sends me over the edge and she pulls away after a minute, finally standing up and giving me a kiss goodbye.

_Because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
Never givin' up,  
She's the sweetest touch,  
she's the sweetest tooouch..._

And there just like that I've done it again I've given into her, Gabriella Montez … I'm addicted.

**OK hope you liked it I was listening to this song and the idea popped up oh btw I don't own high school musical sadly or because of you by neyo. Please review :D – Blueprincess972**


	21. Fatherless Child

Taylor's POV

I hate him I hate him I hate him! My dad is the most judgemental, arrogant, hateful person ever. I just came over to tell him that I was having a girl, I know he wasn't gonna jump for joy but he could at least congradulate me, be happy something!

Mr. McKessie- why am I supposed to be happy for a mistake?

Taylor- She is not a mistake, she's just unexpected is all.

Mr. McKessie- Well if I knew you'd amount to nothing like this then I'd consider you a mistake.

Tears immediately started to well up in my eyes.

Taylor- I've never asked anything from you dad just for you to be happy for me, and pay attention to me for once in your life!

Mr. McKessie- why don't you pay attention to that boy and that bastard kid

The tears escaped my eyes and I turned away from him.

Taylor- I hate you

I said loud enough for him to hear and walked out the door. I ran to my car and called Troy but he didn't pick up. God the time when I need him the most he's not there. I decided to just go by his house talking in person with him would be better anyways.

Troy's POV

I was in my room thinking about the baby and Taylor. What I was doing to them was unfair especially because it was because of my own selfishness. What the hell was I doing I didn't even love Gabriella not even close to loving her. I really love Taylor and I can't imagine life without her but if I keep this up, life with out her will be a reality. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and I sat up from my bed.

Troy- come in

Gabriella appeared at my door and I immediately rolled my eyes in frustration. She closed the door behind her and let her hair loose from her bun.

Troy- what

Gabriella- well I was bored so un- bore me

Troy- I'm not in the mood, I have a girlfriend who I love, and a baby on the way.

Gabriella- But you can still have fun cant you?

Troy- no

Gabriella- Oh that's a shame

She replied while untying her trench coat revealing a red lace bra and panty set. I gawked and tried terribly to tear my eyes away from the sight but just couldn't seem to.

Troy- um uh

Gabriella- are you down for fun now

Troy- one last time

Gabriella- whatever you want to call it

She replied before kissing me. I immediately began kissing back and taking off the little clothing she had on and mine.

Taylor's POV

I looked in my rear view mirror and tried to erase any signs of me crying. Afterwards I went up to Troy's door step and prayed that Mr. Bolton didn't answer the phone because I didn't want any more confrontation. I sighed when Mrs. Bolton answered the door.

Mrs. Bolton- Taylor? Hi honey how are you how's the baby?

Taylor- I'm fine, the baby fine actually it's a girl I found out today and I wanted to tell Troy in person.

Mrs. Bolton- Oh a baby girl that's so exciting! well he's studying with Gabriella but I think they're almost done.

Weird. What would they need to study for, oh well whatever. I thanked Mrs. Bolton and walked up the stairs to Troy's room. When I got closer I kind of heard faint moaning but I brushed it off. I opened the door and almost fainted at the sight. It was Troy and Gabriella having sex! Her straddling a naked Troy and him moaning and clawing at her body.

Gabriella- Oh God Troy!

I wanted to scream but my brain or voice wouldn't let me I just stood there in shock. In shock of this liar how he told me he loved me and our baby how everything in my life was going to hell because of him and even he was screwing me over.

Taylor- You Bastard!

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and they immediately broke apart. Troy scrambling to get on his clothes and Gabriella covering her self with a blanket sporting a solemn face.

Troy- Taylor

Taylor- I hate you so much Troy I put everything on the line for you and you fuck me over like this, by fucking her!

Troy- Taylor I'm so sorry

Taylor- yeah, yeah you are god I can't even like breathe right now

He then rushed toward me and I put my hand up to stop him

Taylor- stay away, don't ever talk to me again

Troy- Taylor please what about us, our baby?

Taylor- what about us, and you'll never see her ever

Troy- her?

Taylor- yeah she's a girl, and I was going to tell you that but this god, I swear, and You!

I shouted pointing a finger toward Gabriella

Taylor- why do you take every thing I love?

Gabriella- I… I'm sorry

Taylor- I'm so through with you.

I replied walking out of the room him following close behind. I got to the steps trying to not let the tears fall but he grabbed my arm and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

Troy- please don't do this to me

Taylor- to you Troy how do you think I feel I love you and you do this to ME. To our baby.

Troy- I want to be there I want you .

Taylor- I don't want you Troy, you're a liar and I don't want my daughter to have a liar for a father I'd rather her be a father-less bastard first.

I replied releasing myself from his grip and running out of his house to my car. I pulled of wiping my eyes and never looking back.

Mmmkay a little short thought this chapter was drama next chapter extra drama and its gonna be a little of a tear jerker thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long faithful readers I update for you guys! So more reviews more story mmkay? Mmkay :D - Blueprincess


	22. Gone Daddy Gone

Taylor's POV

My eyes fluttered open and landed on white walls, nothing but white walls. I looked to my left and saw my mom in a chair in a very uncomfortable position trying to get what it seemed like sleep. I saw the pained expression on her face and immediately felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I touch my mid section and felt nothing; no bump no kicks no anything. I panicked and started to search for some kind of sign of a baby, but there was none. I then saw Sharpay and Zeke come in with coffee and she almost the cups of steaming concoction and ran toward me.

Sharpay- Tay! Oh my god you're awake!

Taylor- um yeah, Shar why am I here? Where's my baby?

She immediately looked away, and in the back of my mind I knew but I wanted her to say it.

Taylor- tell me

Sharpay- Taylor I

Taylor- Zeke please

Zeke- Taylor, I'm sorry she didn't make it

My heart sank and I broke down completely. The one thing I had left, that I loved and cared for, she was gone. Now I had nothing, no one. Zeke pulled me into a hug and as much as he comforted me I couldn't feel it I was some how sucked into this place where I could feel nothing but sadness.

Taylor- how?

Sharpay- you were in a car accident, after you left troy's house I don't know what happened but you swerved into on coming traffic and you were in a coma and they had to do an emergency c-section. She died later on that night.

_I was crying and wasn't paying attention and I heard a loud honk and glass shattering._

Taylor- oh god

Sharpay- Tay what happened

I didn't answer her for a minute still trying to digest what happened.

Taylor- My dad, we got into a fight and I went over to Troy's to tell him about it and I caught him with Gabriella in bed.

Sharpay- oh god Taylor I'm so

Taylor- don't say sorry it was his fault

Zeke- I'm sorry you had to find out like that, I mean I heard about it but I didn't think it was true.

Sharpay- what you knew and you didn't even say anything?

Zeke- I thought they were just rumors

Sharpay- this could have prevented if you just would have said something

Zeke- I didn't want to hurt Taylor over something that might've not been true

Sharpay- no, you were just protecting Troy

Taylor- Sharpay, this isn't Zeke's fault okay

Sharpay- no, Tay. Zeke what happened to telling each other everything?

Zeke- Sharpay

Sharpay- whatever Zeke, just to let you know this isn't a rumor were through.

Taylor- Sharpay!

Zeke- Shar?

She turned away from him and he just walked away.

Taylor- why did you do that?

Sharpay- he didn't tell me or you. You're supposed to be like a sister to him I just can't trust him anymore.

Taylor- this isn't his fault

Sharpay- stop trying to protect him

Taylor- I'm trying to protect you from losing some one you love Shar

Sharpay- you know what Taylor just stay out of it!

Taylor- oh wow I knew you'd eventually come out

Sharpay- what?

Taylor- the drama queen high mantience Sharpay

Sharpay- and I knew the stuck up pushy Taylor would come out, no wonder Troy went to Gabriella

I was taken back in both trust and breath. How could she cut that deep? She's supposed to be my best friend and she's intentionally hurting me.

Sharpay- Taylor

Taylor- I thought you of all wouldn't let me down, when everyone else has.

Sharpay- I just

Taylor- Just get out Sharpay, I don't need your pity or your friendship anymore.

Sharpay- Taylor I'm really sorry

Taylor- you know I'm really tired of hearing that, from you from Zeke from Troy and Gabriella, everyone. Just stop being sorry and stop hurting me.

I immediately broke down, and I cried for everything that was crashing down around me all at once. It felt like so much. I was oblivious the Shar trying her best to comfort me, all I wanted to do was cry. That's exactly what I did.

Sharpay's POV

After Taylor cried herself to sleep I went outside to try to phone Zeke and apologize. As I was walking out I bumped into someone and all my stuff went flying everywhere. I finally looked at the person I collided with and blood rushed to my face.

Sharpay- Troy

Troy- hey

Sharpay- what are you doing here?

Troy- I came to see Taylor and the baby

That bastard acting as if everything was all dandy, it was his fault that Taylor was in a state of depression and that her baby girl died.

Sharpay- she doesn't want to see you

He looked at me confused then immediately knew that I knew about him a Gabriella and a look of regret over came him.

Troy- look Shar you know me right

Sharpay- you know what Troy I really don't think I do anymore

Troy- I know what I did was stupid

Sharpay- stupid doesn't even begin to describe it

Troy- I really love Taylor and our baby

I looked at him and could tell he was sorry, and I knew I was gonna have to tell him about the baby.

Sharpay- Troy there is no baby

Troy- what?

Sharpay- she died

He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the curb beside us placing his head in his hands.

Troy- oh god

Sharpay- I'm so sorry

Troy- how is she

Sharpay- not good at all I'm really worried all she's been doing is crying

I watched tears spring to his eyes as I told him about Taylor's condition.

Troy- what the fuck did I do

He softly whispered

Sharpay- you hurt her, now you have to make things right.

Troy- I know I just I know how much this baby meant to Taylor, how she went against her father's wishes and how much she prepared. It's just I love her so much Shar, she's everything I just can't believe I was so stupid.

Sharpay- tell her that

Troy- I will, I'm gonna.

He replied before giving me a thank you kiss on the cheek. I smiled hoping for the best and dug my cell phone out of my purse punching two on my speed dail.

Sharpay- hello,… Zeke?

Ok Ok was that that nice I think so this was hard to write I'm still not really satisfied with it but whatever tell me what you think push that little purple button :D- Blueprincess


	23. I'm gonna be okay

Troy's POV

I walked into Taylor's hospital room, and a sinking feeling made heart drop. The reality of it all hit me at once. The baby, the car accident, Taylor leaving me. I put the flowers I bought for Taylor in a vase on her night stand. I then knelt by her bedside grabbing her hand. God she still is the prettiest girl in the world even hooked up to an IV. I brushed a piece of hair from her face and sighed frustrated with myself. If I could change time I would in a second. I would have just forgiven Taylor and not held a grudge with her over the kiss, I would've never gone to the party, but most of all I would've never had that fling with Gabriella. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I looked over at the door and saw a nurse holding a blanketed bundle.

Troy- yes

Nurse- hello, we wanted the mother to see the baby before we sent her off to the morgue, and who are you?

Troy- I'm the father

I quietly replied

Nurse- do you want to?

She asked holding the baby up toward me. I softly nodded and took the bundle from her arms. I uncovered the face and tears ran down my cheeks. God she was so perfect, curly brown hair, my nose, Taylor's ears and a mix of both our skin tones.

Troy- I'm sorry daddy's so sorry this happened

I looked over at Taylor who was sleeping some how peaceful. I gently shook her and she softly stirred from her sleep.

Taylor- Troy what are you…

I softly placed the baby in her arms

Taylor- oh my god

She softly said, I watched her lips curve into a smile then went back to a frown a second later.

Taylor- she's so pretty

She mostly said to herself, with tears cascading down her cheeks.

Taylor- I love you, your mommy's little angel okay I'm so sorry this happened.

Nurse- um we have to take her now

Taylor- here

She softly replied as the nurse took the baby from her arms. I sighed as the nurse left with the baby and closed the door behind her. Taylor wiped her eyes and looked at me, her eyes cold with no emotion what so ever.

Taylor- why are you here

Troy- you know why

Taylor- what do you want me to forgive you?

Troy- yes, I want us

Taylor- Us? There is no us, or we, or you and me. I can't even look at you with out thinking about what you did.

Troy- Taylor I promise

Taylor- you promised me the first time that you wouldn't hurt me. Are you really sorry Troy, or are you sorry that you got caught?

Troy- I'm sorry baby I love you

Taylor- why? Why did you do it was I not enough or were you just with me because of the baby

Troy- You were more than enough, baby or no baby you were always enough

Taylor- then why did you do it?

Troy- I don't know it's just

Taylor- do you love her?

Troy- no

Taylor- do you feel anything for her

Troy- of course I do she's my first love

Taylor- I don't want to have to be constantly living up to her. If she's means so much that you risk losing me and our baby then she must mean a hell of a lot to you.

Troy- Taylor that's not fair

Taylor- what you did to me wasn't fair. If you wanted out Troy all you had to do was say so. I could've raised her on my own.

Troy- you know I wouldn't do that to you

Taylor- you know what Troy I don't know, I don't know you anymore. I thought you were loving and caring. I thought I meant a lot to you but its obvious where I our baby would've stood.

Troy- You can't blame me for everything what about the Chad thing

Taylor- Oh don't pull that bullshit move on me, it was a kiss for god sakes I didn't keep an ongoing affair with him.

Troy- it obviously meant something because you kissed him back.

Taylor- oh and she obviously meant something because you sex with her. How would you feel if I had sex with Chad? Would you forgive me?

Troy- yes

She rolled her eyes

Taylor- please give me a break, you know what in a way I'm kind of happy our baby died

I looked at her like she had five eyes.

Troy- what!

Taylor- I'm glad because now I have no ties at all with you, your lying, your cheating nothing.

Troy- wow I never knew you could be so cold

Taylor- me either

Troy- so this is it

Taylor- pretty much, we can move on with our lives. You can pursue your basketball career you don't have a nagging girlfriend or baby to hold you back. You can go for Gabriella now I mean no one holding you back from that, you can pick up where you left off.

Troy- I don't want to do this

Taylor- I do, I want to move on. I want to forget about all this I can't take seeing you everyday knowing that all of this happened. I'm sorry Troy but were done for good.

I looked at her my eyes pleading and she just looked away. I walked out the door not looking back and slamming it behind me.

I practically ran out of the hospital and bumped into Sharpay again.

Sharpay- hey Troy how'd it go?

Troy- It's over for good

Was all I replied before jogging to my car and driving away.

Taylor's POV

I cringed as I heard the door slam shut and wiped the remaining tears from my face. I needed to move on, I know letting go of Troy is for the best. But damn I didn't think it would hurt this bad especially after everything that happened. I heard the door softly open but I ignored it and finally looked over at Sharpay with my bloodshot eyes.

Sharpay- Oh Taylor I'm really sorry

Taylor- it's ok I need to move on anyways

Sharpay- are you sure you did the right thing?

Taylor- as sure as I'm gonna be. I think its better to end it now. I mean if we would've stayed together then it would've been a disaster.

Sharpay- are you okay

Taylor- no but I'm gonna be.

OK so the rest of the story will be set about 6 years from now and It will be interesting please review trying to get to the 50 review mark help me out people. - Blueprincess


	24. Weddings, Worries, Wow

Taylor's POV 

I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed off non-exsisting lint from my off white dress, and combed my fingers through my perfectly straightened hair.  
I can't believe this day is here, I honestly thought it would never come. My thoughts were interupted by Sharpay coming in to check in with me.

Sharpay- Taylor you look gorgeous

Taylor- Shar you look beautiful

I replied straightening out her train and veil.

Taylor- oh my gosh

I shouted finally realizing the significance of the day.

Taylor- you're getting married to Zeke!

Sharpay- I know I'm so beyond nervous I think I'm gonna puke.

Taylor- You can't that dress is a Vera Wang

We both laughed.I then gave her a hug trying not to cry so happy that my best friend was happy.

Sharpay- Tay I love you you're like the sister I've never had

Taylor- Shar you are the sister I've never had I'm so happy that you and Zeke made it this far.I'm even more happy that your gonna finally do it.

We both laughed.

Sharpay- you and me both.

Our moment was then ruined by a knock on the door. I went to go answer it and immediately rolled my eyes.

Chad- how my sexy bride's maid

Taylor- ah ah ah maid of honor and I'm well aren't you suppossed to be helping out Zeke or something?

Chad- nope cause I'm not the best man

Taylor- you're such a baby Shar and Zeke agreed Ryan was a better candidate, right Shar.

Sharpay- right

Chad- whatever it was a bad decision.

I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. So did Sharpay as She excited into the other room.Trying to explain how me and Chad got together is a long story but in short. After the accident and Troy I moved in with my aunt in New york. I kept in touch with Zeke and Sharpay only, and enrolled at NYU. One day I bumped in to Chad he was in New York for a play off game, we re-connected as friends and exchanged emails and numbers.Eventually I moved back to Alberqurque with heavy persuation from my mom, Shar, Zeke, and Chad, and a month later we started dating and we've been going strong for three years now.

Taylor- Chad... Chad stop seriously it's almost time and you have to get back to Zeke.

I squealed as he continued to kiss my neck.

Chad- but he doesn't need me he has Ryan

Taylor- yeah he does and I don't a hickie right now it doesn't go good with this dress ok so go.

I said rushing him out of the room, closing the door behind him. About a minute later there was a knock at the door again and I answered it annoyed thinking it was Chad.

Taylor- Chad I.. OH hi Mr. Evans

Mr. Evans- hello Taylor is Sharpay ready

Taylor- let me get her

I walked into the adjoing room and motioned for her, Kelsi, and Angela to come. I pepped into the chapel and saw it was crowded with people.

Taylor- wow alot of people showed up

Kelsi- I know

Sharpay- I'm so nervous

Taylor- you're gonna do great ok

Kelsi- seriously you look gorgeous zeke is probably gonna hyperventilate

Taylor- like the day he proposed.

Kelsi- yeah!

Angela- ok the music is starting

She replied as the doors began to open. She was the first down the aisle and then Kelsi me following. I smiled nervously focusing on not tripping in the three inch hills. When I finally got to my place i sighed in relief. Then everyone stood up as Sharpay and her dad came down the aisle. I started crying immediately at how beautiful she looked. When they began to say they're vows I looked over at Chad thinking if I could ever or would ever be able to say those words to him. He caught my eye and smiled mouthing I love you to me. I smiled back at him thinking how lucky I was. When the ceremony was finally over I sighed in relief and met up with Chad to change out of the heels and get my speech ready for the reception.

Sharpay's POV

Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I'm married!

Sharpay- we're married

Zeke- I know, I thought this day would never come

Sharpay- I'm so glad it did

I replied kissing him.

Zeke- I could get used to that

Sharpay- well there's more where that from but you have to wait til later

Zeke- well we can always skip that whole reception thing

he replied while kissing me.

Sharpay- too bad we're here

I replied while dragging him out.

Zeke- so have you told Taylor yet about our special guest.

Sharpay- um, no but

Zeke- Shar

Sharpay- she won't be mad, she can't be it's my day.

Zeke- ok we'll see

Taylor's POV

Taylor- it's so pretty in here

I replied looking around the place. I thought i saw someone familiar then I shook it off and focused my attention on Chad again.

Chad- yeah they did a good job better if I was the best man

Taylor- Chad Brian Danforth get over it

Chad- I know I know

Taylor- come on dance with me

I replied pulling him onto the dance floor and slowly grinding against him.

Chad- you look amazing Tay

Taylor- thank you. You look pretty hot your self.

I replied kissing him, he immediately deepened it while grabbing my waist pulling me closer to him. Our moment was ruined when Kelsi tapped me on the shoulder.

Taylor- yeah

Kelsi- um Taylor, don't get mad please don't get mad.

I drowned Kelsi out as I looked at the group of guys forming near the door.

Taylor- excuse me

I replied walking over to the scene. Curiousity taking over.

Kelsi- Taylor don't go over there please.

She replied following me. I kept walking and as soon as I got there I immediately regretted it. As I saw Zeke and Troy hugging, and when they saw me they everyone was silent.

Taylor- I can not believe this

I replied then ran out of the reception. Why?, why did he have to come back in my life looking better than ever. After all the drama I finally thought that it was all over, but I never even get to taste my happy ending, I thought as I locked the bathroom stall. Minutes later I heard a knock at the stall.

Sharpay- Taylor come out already

Taylor- no you backstabber

Sharpay- I never said I wasn't friends with Troy I atleast thought you could be mature about this

Taylor- me to, I mean not mentoning him for over 5 years and then inviting him without even mentioning it to me.

Sharpay- I'm sorry you can't be mad at me it's my wedding

Taylor- yeah I can now go away

Chad- Taylor, baby come out ok you still have to give your speech remember

Taylor- fine fine fine FINE!

I replied before walking out

Taylor- don't expect me to make nice and trust me you'll hear an ear full later

I replied walking out of the bathroom.

Chad- that's my girl

He said with a smile while grabbing my hand.

Troy's POV

Wow. That's all I could think. She looked beautiful, gorgeous, pretty. More so than ever, even when she was frowning she was gorgeous. When I saw her it literaly took my breath away. She was radiant more poise than the models in the magazines. She lost weight I mean she was perfect before but she still looks great now. She got bangs that swoop to the side and her hair grew out. Wow was all I could think and I lost her.


	25. The little things

_The little things, you do to me are taking me over, i wanna show ya everything inside of me like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating my feet are stuck here, against the pavement i wanna break free, i wanna make it closer to your eyes, get your attention before you pass me by _

Chad's POV

I watched Taylor and Sharpay on the dance floor laughing and dancing like they were back in highschool. I loved her so much I wanted to show her how much I cherish her. Words can't describe it, actions neither. I want to appologize for highschool a thousand times because I didn't really see her like I do now. Easily back then I could see myself without her. Now my life wouldn't be my life without her.

_So back up back up take another chance Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you Wake up wake up this aint just a thing that you Give up give up don't you say that I'd be Better off better off, sleepin by myself and wonderin If im better off better off, with out you boy So don't just leave me hanging on _

Taylor's POV

I looked at Chad and then over at Troy. He used to be everything I wanted, he became everything I despised so quickly. Everything happened so quickly with us, love... sex... the baby. It would be easy for others to get over someone after seven years, hell it's easy for some people to get over some one in seven days. But we had so much in that quick time, it was hard not to think about him, especially times like this. He promised me so much, love, us, even marriage at one point. Chad and I also have alot we are stable, not the first time. The first time was constant hell, wondering if he was cheating, wondering if I wasn't pretty enough, my self esteem steadily decreasing. Now were amazing, the little things he does have made me love him even more, like kissing me wether he's had a bad or good day, leaving his dirty shoes on the clean carpet, or holding me close when he's around his friends. He's not like we was in highschool, he's caring, he listens, he's content just holding me rather than any other kind of physical contact.I think before we both weren't ready for this kind of love so we both didn't really let our real selves show, our relationship was based on shallow crushes. Thats why Troy and I were so strong, we showed each other our real selves, something I've never done with a boy, but temptation can ruin any relationship no matter how strong. At the end of the day a man is a man. Sometimes I wonder how my life would be without them both.

_And every time, you notice me by holdin me closely, and sayin sweet things i don't believe, that it could be you speekin your mind and, sayin the real thing my feet have broke free, and i am leavin i'm not gonna stand here, feelin lonely but i wont forget you, and i won't think this was just a waste of time _

Troy's POV

So much I wanted in this life, I wanted a cadillac, I wanted a wife with the normal 2.5 kids. So much I needed in this life, I needed my friends in highschool, I needed basketball, I needed her. I had her, I had the friends, basketball. Now I just have everything I wanted the cadillac, the wife, and two kids. Now all I want in life is what I needed. I haven't touched a basketball in years, friends are sparce, and She's with someone else. My wife... gorgeous, caring, and nothing I want, we fight her accusing me of cheating, me not bothering to deny them. My kids... the thing that keeps me in the marriage, a boy and a girl Troy junior and Clarissa. The cadillac... basically my second home, when me and Jenny are fighting, well third if I don't stay with Zeke and Shar. I envied Chad, some people thought in highschool it was the opposite, but this time he came out on top, he had all the things in life I wanted.

_So back up back up take another chance Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you Wake up wake up this aint just a thing that you Give up give up don't you say that I'd be Better off better off, sleepin by myself and wonderin If im better off better off, with out you boy But don't just leave me hangin on... _

Chad's POV

I want to show her as best I can that she's all I want or need in this life. I never want to go to sleep without her in my arms I never want to fight with any one else I never want to kiss anyone else. It took me all of four years to realize that she was the one. I looked over at her watching Sharpay and her father dance. I knew that her and her father weren't on speaking terms anymore after the pregnancy, he didn't even visit her at the hospital. I put my arms around her pulling her close, silently telling her that it'd be okay. She gave me a breif smile before resting her head on my shoulder.

Taylor- I love you

She softly whispered to me

Chad- will you marry me?

I whispered back

_The little things, you do to me are taking me over, i wanna show ya everything inside of me like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating my feet are stuck here, against the pavement i wanna break free, i wanna make it closer to your eyes, get your attention before you pass me by _

**AN- Ok sorry kinda short but I heard this song and this came to mind I hope you like it please read and review guys. I need to know what you think so do it NOW... pretty please lol oh btw I don't own little things by colbie caillat or HSM - Blueprincess**


	26. I'm better off without you boy

Taylor's POV

I slowly lifted my head from Chad's shoulder trying to register the words he just whispered to me._ "will you marry me" _the four words that nearly knocked the wind out of me. Some women start flogging around helplessly yelling a combination of "oh my god" and "ah". Some stand there in shock and tearfully say yes. Some just plain break down or go into cardiac arrest having their whole life set on this very moment joy taking over them. But me I don neither I do something completely stupid.

Taylor- are you sure

See. He looked at me confused kind of hoping I would've just said yes and not made this thing complicated. I did too. My practicall side always came into big decisions even if they were ones dealing with emotions.

Chad- yeah I kinda got a ring and everything and now all I need is an answer from you.

Taylor- wow. This is great, but my brain is not completly registering it.

Chad- I was hoping this would go more romantically.

Taylor- I'm sorry baby, but you know I'm very practical when it comes down to big decisions.

Chad- So do you want to... or?

Taylor- I want to say yes but I think all my over analizing made this proposal suck.

He then pulled out a ring.

Chad- did this restore the romanticness

Taylor- yeah

Chad- so will you

Taylor- of course, yes!

I replied. He slipped the ring on my finger and hugged me. Now that whole shock, tears, joy overwhelming thing hit me.

Taylor- and its romance

I corrected him as tears of joy streamed down my face. There was never a wrong time to correct grammar.

Chad- Oh ... kay. Anyways do you like it? I mean it took a long time to figure out which one you would like but if you don't like it then ill return it.

Taylor- no I love it, I love you

I replied kissing him. This was so perfect beyond perfect this was bliss. I was on cloud nine, I thought as I ran over to tell Sharpay the good news. But my cloud soon bursted as I ran into him. The one person that cloud easily turn my cloud nine into cloud hell.

Taylor- omph. Sorry

Troy- it's okay

Taylor- ok

I replied slowly before walking away, trying to shake him off.

Troy- nice ring

I turned around a moment.

Taylor- thanks.

I replied a mix of suspicion and defensiveness.

Troy- did he go to Jared

I smiled, despite myself.

Taylor- atleast your sarcasim hasn't changed

Troy- yeah

Taylor- youre clothes have for the better though

I replied looking at his armani suit.

Troy- and I see your sarcasim is stil intact too.

Taylor- yeah, one of the only things that stayed the same.

Troy- well dontcha got some news to spread, big engagement and everything.

Taylor- how'd you know?, and it's don't you

Troy- I wasn't aware I was english, and I don't know maybe that huge peice of ice weighing your finger down.

Taylor- I wasn't aware your grammar was so horrible. Have you gotten dumber over the years or have I gotten smarter.

Troy- um... I choose b

We both laughed, kind of putting the past tension behind us for as second, but our moment was cut short by Sharpay.

Sharpay- hey you guys

Troy- hey

Taylor- hey Shar

Sharpay- so you guys finally rekindiling your friendship?

Troy- no just our sarcasim

Taylor- yeah Troy's quite the funny man

Troy- no, I just love making fun of you, see you guys later.

I rolled my eyes as he walked away.

Sharpay- so

Taylor- so?

Sharpay- I saw you guys laughing was all that

Taylor- us laughing

What the hell was she getting at?

Sharpay- whatever

Taylor- okay, better subject. Chad proposed!

Sharpay- ahhh! oh my god oh my god oh my god!ahh!

I stood their staring at her as well as the rest of the wedding geusts, as she jumped around. She was acting exactly how I was suppossed to when Chad proposed. Why hadn't I been so excited?

Sharpay- why are you not jumping around happily?

Taylor- um am I suppossed to

Then a look of utter shock came across her face.

Sharpay- of course you are, your getting married!

Taylor- I know

Sharpay- well, whatever people celebrate in diffrent ways. How'd he do it was it romantic aww tell me, tell me.

Taylor- okay so I was watching you dance with your dad and stuff and

Zeke- is everything okay!?

Sharpay- Zeke shush!

Taylor- he hugged me because he saw that I was upset and I told him I loved him and he asked me to marry him.

Sharpay- aww how cute, well lets see the ring

I instinctively held out my hand as Sharpay gawked at the size of the diamond.

Zeke- wow congrats Tay!

he said while hugging me lifting from the ground.

Taylor- thanks

Soon everyone was crowding around me saying congradulations, and asking stuff about the wedding it was all getting pretty overwhelming. But in the midst of it all I managed to look over at Troy sitting alone. I had an urge to go talk to him for some reason, then the urge was taken away as I saw him stand up and kiss a tall blonde women. Leaving my mind to wonder who she was...

OK I decided to update because of all the great encouraging reviews. I loved them and I love you all, especially all the faithful readers. My inspirations tears lol love you guys - Blueprincess972


	27. Karma

Troy's POV

I looked at Jenny surprised, why was she here? She just told me the night before that she didn't even want to go. Even so I stood up and kissed her not wanting to ruin that perfect marriage image she adored oh so much.

Troy- why are you here?

I harshly whispered to her through a plastered smile. She sat beside me with a glass of wine acting as if everything was fine.

Jenny- Oh you didn't think I was going to leave you here with all the pretty bridesmaids now did you. Especially a particular maid of honor.

She whispered back just as harshly.

Troy- we need to talk, outside.

I replied grabbing her hand leading her to the foyer. Once outside she furiously let my hand go, but not after checking to see if any one was around.

Jenny- so fuck anyone yet

Troy- oh get off it Jennifer, you know to be so beautiful you are one of the most insecure

Jenny- well I wouldn't have to be insecure if you were faithful

Troy- you know what maybe you should go home

Jenny- and leave you to go fuck everyone in the wedding please you son of a bitch; I'm not as stupid as you think I am.

Troy- really, because your acting pretty stupid right now

She then slapped me

Jenny- look you cheating

I cut her off grabbing her arms, getting angry at all her accusations.

Troy- me, huh I'm the cheating bastard; lets not forget you're the one who cheated. Remember Clarissa isn't mine; forget that she's the only one in the family with green eyes, and black hair. So next time you

I was cut off by the ballroom doors opening. I immediately let go of Jenny and she straightened her self out and put a smile on her face.

Taylor- sorry, I need to go to the, sorry

She replied nervously before rushing to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes in frustration and Jenny sighed, frown replacing the obvious fake smile on her face. I put my head in my hands, how long was I gonna have to go through this? After about five minutes Jenny suggested we should go back inside.

Jenny- we should head back in there

Troy- ok

I replied just wanting the arguing to be over. But before we got back in the ballroom Jenny and Taylor collided both in a rush for the door.

Taylor- sorry, oh are you okay, gosh I keep doing this.

I smirked at her she was so cute when she was nervous.

Jenny- I'm fine

Jenny replied in a nasty tone.

Taylor- oh okay, I'm Taylor Mckessie

She replied extending her hand, Jenny stared for a minute but eventually took it.

Jenny- Jennifer Bolton

Taylor- wow, oh you and married wow.

She replied looking at me.

Jenny- yeah we have two kids Troy jr. and Clarissa

Taylor- kids, gosh that's great Troy.

She replied, what sounded to be genuinely happy.

Jenny- yeah little Troy is three and Clarissa is 6 months.

Taylor- aww I love kids…. I hope I could have one someday _again_

She thought no one heard, but I did. I looked at her sympathetically, but she immediately broke the gaze. Instantly perking up again.

Taylor- so I've gotta get back; you know maid of honor duties and such

Troy- yeah and big engagement

Taylor- yeah can't keep Chad waiting, nice meeting you Jennifer.

She replied before disappearing behind the door again.

Jenny- wow she's gorgeous, no wonder you're still hung up on her. Oh but she's engaged poor Troy.

Troy- your a heartless bitch, and if I didn't love those kids so much then I'd leave your ass, with the no money. Then you could go back to the fucking little pool boy.

I replied moving past her and into the wedding.

Taylor's POV

Wow. Kids, a wife. I don't know maybe I was hoping …. That'd he'd be miserable…. Or hoping that he didn't move on… that maybe we could have a chance. But everything happens for a reason. I'm glad this did happen because it just means that me and Chad are meant to be. I love Chad, we're getting married. I should be happy, but all I'm thinking of is how he promised all that stuff to me. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a house with a white picket fence and a dog. My thoughts of Troy were cut off by Chad.

Chad- hey baby

He replied kissing me eagerly, leaving me breathless.

Taylor- uh hey what was that for

Chad- for being so perfect and agreeing to marry me.

I smiled; this is defiantly where I needed to be. With Chad, sure he didn't promise me all the things Troy did, but Troy didn't come through with his promises either.

Taylor- of course what was I gonna say no.

Chad- I was worried for a second that you were

Taylor- of course not, Chad I love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

I replied passionately kissing him.

Chad- whoa what was that for

Taylor- oh I don't know for being so perfect, and asking me to marry you.

Chad- of course what were you gonna say no.

We both laughed, this was perfect. Chad was the guy of my dreams I mean he knows me inside, out. He's out of town sometimes, but that's only because of his career and he loves me and that's all I really need right?

Sharpay- so you met the lovely Jenny

Taylor- hmmm yeah she's gorgeous

Chad- Jenny?

Taylor- Troy's wife

Chad- he's married!

Taylor- with two kids apparently

Chad- wow

Taylor- I know

Sharpay- I don't even know why she's here, she hates me and Zeke.

Taylor- really, I mean she seemed kind of stand offish but not a total bitch.

Sharpay- oh but she is a total bitch

Chad- then why are they married

Sharpay- he stays because of the kids. I mean she didn't even let me and Zeke be god parents even though we bought the bitch a crib.

Taylor- wow well they seemed pretty happy to me

Sharpay-She's very into appearances, so you hardly ever actually see them fighting.

Chad- wow that sucks, poor guy.

Sharpay- yeah she's horrible. I mean

I listened to Sharpay go on and on about how horrible things were for Troy. What about me, how horrible things were for me, he cheated on me while I was seven months pregnant, and I lost the baby. If you ask me he's getting exactly what he deserves, beacause karma's a bitch.

Taylor- why is every one feeling sorry for him? He choose her, he has to deal with it. What goes around comes around and now he gets what he deserves.

I replied angrily before walking away. Leaving Chad and Sharpay speechless.


	28. Beautiful Disaster

Taylor's POV

After the wedding everything went partially back to normal. Sharpay and Zeke went off to Milan for their honey moon, and finally did it! It must have been awkward for Zeke when she called me immediately after. Apparently it was better than shopping and make-up combined. Me and Chad have been doing well also, He told his parents and I told my mom. They were all happy for us. But now that basketball season has started up again, we have like no time to ourselves. It's always practice and games. But I guess that's what you had to deal with when your fiancée played for the Phoenix Suns. So while he was living it up and traveling, I was at the office getting ready to meet with a very important client. I own my own business, I am an interior designer. I have done things for big hotels and stores, houses anything really. I ran my fingers through my hair and straightened out my jeans. At the office it had to be dressy casual, nothing drastic like business suits and brief cases if you didn't want to. I walked past my secretary Kelly; she was a lifesaver, she kept everything organized and efficent at the office and one of my good friends outside of the office as well. She basically keeps everything together for me.

Taylor- morning Kelly

Kelly- morning Taylor, your client from err Boston Estates I think it is, is here. He's in the first conference room.

Taylor- thanks Kel

Kelly- no prob, and I love the top

She said referring to my wrap around black top. I smiled and nodded a thanks before walking into the conference room. When I did my heart nearly stopped. I guess Boston Estates was really Bolton Estates. But I sucked it up and tried to be professional, I mean he was one of our biggest clients yet and this would do good for the business.

Taylor- uh um good morning

Troy- yeah morning

Taylor- um so let's get down to business, what is it that you want done?

Troy- My new office, I heard you were the best so.

I sighed, not really prepared for this especially this early in the morning.

Troy- look I honestly didn't know you owned this place, if you don't want to

Taylor- Troy, its fine. I want to honestly it's just that it's really early and this is kind of a shock you know.

Troy- yeah I know

Taylor- so what kind of business are you in.

Troy- Real-estate

Taylor- wow that's exciting

Troy- no it isn't just something to pay the bills

Taylor- well you must be pretty damn good at it because you're willing to pay a million to design one office.

Troy- well I'm not really bad at anything

Taylor- still have that ego too I see.

Troy- yep still intact.

We both laughed the situation loosening up. We finally decided on doing a walk through of his office, on Thursday. He said he would arrange for a car to pick me up.

Kelly- um sorry Taylor but Sharpay is on line 1 and she says it's urgent

Taylor- ok thanks Kelly ill take it from in here.

She closed the door and I picked up the phone.

Taylor- ill put it on speaker

Troy- okay

Taylor- hello

Sharpay- Tay guess what

Taylor- what? oh and Troy's here too

Troy- hey Shar

Sharpay- hey Troy? Tell me about it later, anyways you know how me and Zeke got back from Milan like two weeks ago right.

Taylor- yeah

Sharpay- well I'm pregnant!

Taylor- oh my gosh?!

Troy- dude Zeke has like magic sperm

Sharpay- thanks Tay and Troy shut up.

Troy- no I mean that quick, geez.

Taylor- I know it was very um sudden, but its great Shar! I'm so happy for you.

Sharpay- I can't wait til you design our nursery, I'm thinking pink.

Troy- it could be a boy you know.

Taylor- me either, wow a baby that's fantastic.

I replied half of me honestly happy the other half not being able to wait to get to my office so I can have a break- down.

Sharpay- thanks well um I gotta go you know spread the good news. So I'll call you later toddles.

Taylor- bye

Troy- bye

I hung up. Slowly trying to regain my composure. I couldn't let anyone most of all him see my cry or show any sign of vulnerability.

Taylor- so err walk through on Thursday sounds good and Ill bring all the papers for the contractors and all that other stuff.

Troy- okay, well it was nice seeing you again.

Taylor- you to

I gave him a brief hug, before he walked out of the room. Then I went into my office and closed and locked the door slumping against the door and slowly breathing in and out, feeling a panic attack coming on again. The thought of babies made me get this way. I don't know why but ever since the accident it made me scared, not terrified thinking about anyone younger than eighteen. That's why I purposely have mostly single or unmarried friends. Deep down inside I always thought that if I get pregnant again that I'd have another miscarriage or not even be able to get pregnant. That's why Chad and I haven't had sex, I just don't want to go through that pain again. I never told anyone about this side of me, because I am afraid of their reactions. I remember one day me and my mom went into the baby section of GAP and I spent an hour in the dressing room crying. I slowly breathed in and out again calming myself down. My breathing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kelly- Taylor your fiancée is on line 2

Taylor- um okay Kelly

Kelly- are you alright

Taylor- I'm fine Ill get it from in here.

Kelly- uh okay.

I stood up and wiped my eyes, and cleared my throat trying to hide any trace of crying from my voice.

Taylor- hello

Chad- hey baby

Taylor- hey!

Chad- are you okay?

Taylor- I'm fine sweetie, how's practice

Chad- It's pretty good, how's the office

Taylor- It's great we got a new client today, ironically Troy.

Chad- unexpected coincidence

Taylor- yeah

Chad- Are you okay with that?

Taylor- I'm fine with it, I mean he's one of our biggest clients yet.

Chad- that good babe, um the wedding planner is coming on Thursday

Taylor- oh can't I'm doing a walk through of Troy's office that day.

Chad- okay Ill reschedule for Friday then

Taylor- thanks baby

Chad- ok well I gotta go but I love you '

Taylor- I love you too.

I hung up and sighed. This week was going to be a difficult one.

**Okay next the walk through and Taylor/Jenny meeting. Please read and review I honestly love all the reviews so keep 'em coming guys love you guys. Don't own HSM unfortunately :( or the GAP ****- Blueprincess**


	29. Familiar Feeling

Taylor's POV

I looked out the window and fidgeted and writhed in my seat as the driver glanced back at me occasionally with weird glances. Thursday came way to fast and I was under prepared for it to say the least. Chad had basically been gone all week and I missed him like crazy. Not to mention all the wedding drama, Sharpay's baby talk, and on top of being almost embarrassingly sexually frustrated.

Driver- you okay back there?

Taylor- yeah I'm alright thank you mister…

Driver- Napoalli, but you can just call me Lance

Taylor- okay Lance I'm Taylor

Lance- nice meeting you Taylor, are you a friend of Mr. Bolton or Mrs. Bolton

Taylor- Mr. Bolton sort of Mrs. Bolton no

Lance- consider yourself blessed

Taylor- is she really that blatantly atrocious

Lance- yeah whatever you like to call it, I just call her a bitch.

I laughed; I was really beginning to like this driver.

Taylor- well I'll be sure to look out for her.

Lance- I'm sure you can handle yourself Taylor.

Taylor- thanks I think

Lance- your welcome, oh and we're here

Taylor- okay thanks

I began to open the door but Lance stopped me saying it was his job. I waited until he opened the door for me. He helped me out and kissed my hand I laughed at his antics. But our moment was interrupted by Troy.

Troy- flirting with my designer Lance

Lance- well she is beautiful

I blushed lightly and laughed

Taylor- thanks Lance I'll be sure to tell my fiancée you think so

Lance- well he's a lucky man

Taylor- I like to think so. Well I'll you around Mr. Napoalli

Lance- okay bye Taylor

I laughed and greeted Troy with a brief hug and he showed me into his office.

Taylor- what were you thinking of doing in here

Troy- I don't know that's why I hired you

Taylor- you know sarcasm isn't becoming Troy

Troy- but you love me still the same.

I rolled my eyes and slowly walked around the office. Observing the space, I quickly turned around and came face to chest (well because I was obviously shorter than him) with Troy. This totally wasn't helping my sexual frustration. I stepped back and cleared my throat.

Taylor- um I was thinking about modern mod or Victorian space.

Troy- what or what

I laughed and went over to my brief case taking out samples of the work. He eyed them closely and decided on the Victorian space.

Troy- modern whatever is way to girly

Taylor- yeah and you're oh so macho

Troy- heck yes don't you think I am.

Taylor- ehh your okay

Troy- excuse me

He said smiling then threw a paper clip at me. I sported a shocked face before throwing another at him. Soon we were in a full on paper clip fight.

Troy- okay okay I surrender

Taylor- good cause you would've lost anyways

He threw another paper clip at me and it caught onto my shirt.

Taylor- ahh

I said while lifting my shirt trying to get the paper clip that latched onto my shirt.

Troy- belly ring nice

I rolled my eyes this definitely wasn't helping me.

Taylor- ahh drunken college haze, but I've grown to love it

I said while throwing the paper clip to the side and touching my belly button ring. I pulled down my shirt and and pulled out some contracts.

Taylor- okay sign these

I said while handing him a stack of papers. He looked at the papers and scrunched up his nose in a real cute way. I leaned over him and instructed him on how to sign them.

Taylor- you'd think you know how to sign contracts

Troy- do you want me to throw another paper clip at you

Taylor- no sir

I said while laughing, but someone cleared their throat and we looked up and saw the infamous Jennifer Bolton.

Troy- honey what are you doing here

Jennifer- well Clarissa wanted to see her daddy

She said while holding a baby carriage. My breathing immediately became fast. Troy walked up to the woman and took the baby from the carriage. I plastered a smile on my face as Jennifer stared me down.

Jennifer- nice seeing you again Taylor

Taylor- um yeah you to Jennifer

Jennifer- oh call me Jenny please

Taylor- okay

Troy- do you want to meet Taylor huh?

He said while rocking the baby. I smiled lightly when he came near me with the baby. I looked at her and she looked nothing like either Troy or Jenny. She had black hair and sea green eyes, but still she was beautiful.

Taylor- aww

I managed and my breathing got even faster.

Troy- are you okay

Taylor- um uh yeah

Troy- you sure?

Before I could reply my cell rang and I grateful rushed out of the room to answer it.

Chad- hey baby

I sighed

Taylor- hey Chad

Chad- are you okay babe

Taylor- I'm fine baby

Chad- really because you've been like this two times now

Taylor- Chad I'm fine, I just miss you is all

Chad- aww I miss you too sweetie and I promise when I get back home I will make it up to you

Taylor- you better

Me and Chad talked a little while longer then we hung up and I breathed in and out slowly before walking back in there.

Jenny- so how's the designing so far

Taylor- its good we decided on the Victorian design here let me show you

I said while pulling the designs out. Her face immediately dropped and I raised an brow questioningly.

Jenny- um its kind of I don't know old fashioned

Taylor- it's supposed to be that's why it's Victorian

I said kind of getting defensive.

Jenny- well whatever it's your office Troy, it's hardly worth a million dollars if you ask me.

She said while tossing the design to the side. Now I see the bitch coming out.

Troy- yeah right it is my office Jennifer

Taylor- um we can just continue this later

Troy- sure how about tomorrow

Taylor- sorry tomorrow isn't good wedding planner coming over. But Monday sound good?

Troy- sure

Taylor- ok

Troy- Ill walk you out

Taylor- oh no you don't have to

Troy- no I want to

We walked out in silence and finally he broke it.

Troy- I'm sorry about Jenny she can be

Taylor- a bitch

I said unconsciously. I immediately put my hand up to my mouth apologetically.

Taylor- sorry

Troy- its okay really

Taylor- no, she's your wife and it was bitchy of me to say something like that

Troy- it's never bitchy to tell the truth

I raised a brow at him.

Troy- okay Taylor ill see you later

Taylor- yeah I said while opening the door of the car

We hugged, him lingering a little longer than necessary. I then felt familiar butterfly in my stomach and another familiar feeling as Troy's chest kind of tensed up. I pulled away slowly and opened the door of the car and it pulled away.


	30. Wet Dreams, Cold Realities

Disclaimer- OK this chapter has drama and sex. I know this story has sex duh its rated M, but still that was teenager sex this is grown up I've matured sex. But ya this is just a sneak peek of later chapters. I don't own HSM … enjoy.

Troy's POV

I walked into my office that Monday and saw Taylor sitting on the loveseat near the bay window, wearing an anxious expression on her face.

Troy- Taylor, what are you

Taylor- Troy we need to talk

Troy- okay?

I replied, and sat down at my desk facing her.

Taylor- yesterday when we hugged some feelings… familiar feelings… they uh… um… surfaced.

I kind of smirked as she found the words to say. She looked so cute when she was nervous.

Troy- I know I felt it too. Taylor lo-

I was immediately cut off by her lips pressing against mines. I didn't move due to shock, but it wasn't long before our mouths were in a battle, and our hands were moving with urgency. Suddenly I was thrown off balanced when she stopped and looked into my eyes.

Taylor- I missed you

Troy- I missed you too baby … so much

I then kissed her this time more gentle and patient. She parted my lips with her tongue and worked off my suit jacket. I helped her with the buttons on my shirt as she nearly ripped it off me. I kissed her neck and took off her jacket and lifted the hem of her shirt from her body, she beat me and completely took it off reaching for my belt and unbuckling it. Suddenly we were back in high school before the baby, the cheating, and the drama. It was just me and Taylor sneaking off trying to find a place to be alone. I smiled as she whimpered when I pulled back, carrying her to the love seat and laying her down gently. I looked at her, all of her god she is so beautiful. She looked at me expectantly and I covered her body with mine. I placed a small kiss on her forehead and her, and she crinkled her nose when I kissed it, she never looked more adorable. My lips finally found hers, and I trailed kisses down the length of her body. I stopped when I got to her stomach and swirled my tongue around her belly ring. She gasped and I growled loving the sound of her mewling under my touch. I then worked my way back up her body unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor.

Troy- God Taylor you're so beautiful

She flipped me over and started kissing down my body. I groaned let my head fall back.

Taylor- what's wrong baby?

She asked teasing me

Troy- you are way to sexy

Looking at her bit her bottom lip. She continued kissing down my body and with me moaning and calling out her name. I held my breath and closed my eyes when she got to my boxers and SLAP

I held my cheek and my eyes fluttered open. They then rested on the figure hovering above me.

Troy- what the hell Jenny

Jenny- you were having a night mare so I decided to wake you up, baby!

I rolled my eyes and laid back on the bed. God that dream was so…. Real… amazing. Damn I'd give anything for it to be real.

Taylor's POV

Taylor- Chad… mmm. .. wait ha-ha we …. Stop

Chad reluctantly pulled back.

Chad- yeah babe

Taylor- we have plenty of time for that, now how was Phoenix?

Chad- Taylor we have plenty of time for talking. Now we have haven't seen each other for a week and I'm pathetically horny.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

Taylor- okay we do but keep within the bounds

Chad- I know no sex, I wouldn't pressure you into doing something you weren't ready to babe.

Taylor- thanks but that little speech isn't going to get you in my pants.

Chad- oh really well can I get here?

He replied slipping his hands under my shirt.

Taylor- hmm I think that's within bounds

Chad- oh um can I do this?

He asked kissing my neck and collar bone emitting a moan from me.

Taylor- defiantly

Chad- can I do this

He asked while rubbing his hand over my right breast.

Taylor- oh… ah…yes.

Chad- can I

He was then cut off by my cell. I groaned and gave him a silent apology before answering it.

Taylor- hello

Taylor's Mom- _sniffling_ Taylor

Taylor- Mom? What's wrong why are you crying?

Taylor's Mom- baby I'm sorry you're dad….. he …. Had a heart attack.

Taylor- oh god, where is he what hospital?

Taylor's Mom- Taylor…. He-he…. Didn't make it.

I immediately dropped the phone and clutched my chest as my breath came out in small pants.

Chad- Taylor!

He yelled holding me against him, trying to calm me down. But there was no use my heart rate was out of control and felt dizzy, and I grabbed on to Chad trying to balance myself, suddenly everything went black.

AN- Short, but drama filled. Later chapters we get to see Jenny's soft side, I know everyone thought her character was a one dimensional bitch type. And Taylor's Dad drama. Oh review crossing my fingers hoping to get to 100 reviews when I do I will post a really long chappie mkay? Mkay!


	31. A Wedding, A Funeral, and A Kiss

OK we may have not gotten to 100 reviews but I had another chapter in mind and I just couldn't wait obviously. Enjoy…..

Sharpay' POV

I looked around the dimly lit cold room, my eyes darting everywhere. They finally landed on Taylor, her eyes cold and dead like. She looked perfectly composed at that moment. Her hair was pulled back from her face black dress stopping just below her knees, appropriate for the occasion and mascara still intact. I then looked at Chad whose attention was focused on Taylor. God poor Chad… he's visibly been a wreck since Taylor's gotten the news. Maria Mr. McKessie's wife was giving a speech; you can tell she truly loved him, despite the way they eventually ended up together. Still Taylor remained composed, prim, proper, yet I hurt for. Everyone did. We all knew that the brave face was a façade. I finally got a chance to talk to Taylor at the reception.

Sharpay- hey

I nearly whispered not trying to agitate her in anyway.

Taylor- hey

She replied almost chipper like. My face immediately scrunched up, getting really sick of the "I'm okay" act.

Sharpay- just cry already

Taylor- there's nothing to cry about okay

She replied defensively

Sharpay- how can you say that, he was your **DAD** Taylor

Taylor- He sure as hell didn't act like it!

She yelled grabbing everyone in the room's attention.

Sharpay- Tay

I replied trying to calm her down

Taylor- no, you don't know anything! He called me a slut and refused to be a father to me because of a mistake Sharpay! And you think I'm going to cry for him, fuck no. I hope he burns in hell for what he did to me.

She replied before she walked out of the reception leaving me and everyone else stunned.

Chad's POV

After gathering my thoughts I went in search of Taylor. Finally spotting her in the parking lot.

Chad- Taylor!

She turned around and I cringed when I saw the tears on her cheeks. I hated to see her cry. Back when we first were together I never batted an eyelash at seeing her cry, because I made her do it so often. Now I hate seeing her in pain, especially if I cause it in any way.

Chad- baby

Taylor- Chad can we just not talk about it, I'm sick of talking about it.

I pulled her into my arms letting her cry on my shoulder, while softly stroking her hair.

Chad- we need to talk eventually though Tay.

Taylor- I love you

Chad- I love you too honey

She nuzzled my neck then pulled back and looked into my eyes.

Taylor- let's get married

I chuckled softly at her.

Chad- that's kind of the idea of the ring you're sportin there.

Taylor- no, for real tonight. Let's drive to Vegas and get married.

Chad- Taylor I … we can't

Taylor- why not?

I looked at her eyes, sparkling and hope filled.

Chad- when I marry you, I want to do things right you know. With flowers our family and friends there.

Taylor- who cares about that stuff, I've got you.

Chad- I know but Tay, when I finally have you as my wife I want the world to know. You deserve better than some crappy Vegas wedding chapel.

Taylor- do you love me

Chad- what kind of question is that, of course I do.

Taylor- so why won't you marry me

Chad- its not that I wont it's

that I won't right now, your still grieving and I don't want your marriage based on that.

Taylor- there's nothing to grieve over

Chad- Taylor… I'm trying right now to understand you and what you're going through but you have to open up to me baby.

Taylor- I'm not going through anything god.

Chad- so you call yelling at your best friend and wanted to jump the gun in Vegas nothing.

She rolled her eyes and stepped back from my embrace, crossing her arms in front of her.

Taylor- you just don't understand Chad

I noticed the break in her voice and my tone became softer.

Chad- help me to understand, talk to me. I know you're hurting wether you like to admit it or not. I know how you felt about your dad I see it, I've seen it before at Shar's wedding when she was dancing with her dad.

Taylor- it's hard so hard because it's not just him its alot of things, Chad. I know I say I'm over some things but I just...

Chad- what? Tell me.

Taylor- I can't... I'm sorry Chad. Can we just go back to the hotel room I'm not really up for anything else right now.

I stared at her for a moment then decided I would let her talk when she was ready.

Chad- sure babe lets go.

Troy's POV

I stared at the person rushing around my room like a chicken with its head cut off. Measuring stick and color samples in hand she acted as if nothing happened to her.

Troy- Taylor

Taylor- Troy what do you prefer the forest green, or the pine green.

Hell they both sounded the same to me but that was besides the point. She need to be home crying, yelling, something.I mean she just went to her dad's funeral the past weekend.

Troy- pine whatever just why are you here?

Taylor- um… unless you fired me which would be insane, I'm doing my job.

Troy- no Taylor you know what I'm talking about

Taylor- I don't want to talk about it Troy okay. Just please let me do my job, now do you want the couch by the window or desk?.

I shook my head before muttering something along the lines of stop pretending.

Taylor- shutup Troy

Troy- huh?

Taylor- you heard me.

Troy- sorry if I'm actually concerned about you

Taylor- I don't need you to be concerned

Troy- whatever Taylor

Taylor- why are you so worried anyways?

Troy- because Taylor

Taylor- because why... I kind of need an explaination?

Troy- you know why

She was silent, and so was I. I didn't need to say it and she didn't need to hear it to know what I meant.

Taylor- how do I not know you're lying, you sure as hell have done it before.

Troy- Are you kidding me Taylor, Do you think this was a coincedence? I knew you were an interior designer, and I just happened to have a perfectly fine office. Everything I do is to get closer to you, don't you understand?

Taylor- Troy you hurt me okay, god I thought every guy in the world was scrum including my dad except for you. Then you just… you cheated. You didn't even consider my feelings, you were selfish and stupid.

I could hear the tears in her voice and I knew she had been holding this in for a while.

Troy- I'm sorry if I could take it back you know I would

Taylor- yeah if

Troy- I would you should know, that I'd give anything to take it back. I regret it every time I see you.

I replied stepping closer with each word.

Taylor- Troy

She nearly breathed my name and I stepped closer our bodies a centimeter away from touching.

Troy- I know…but

I finally closed the gap, pressing my lips against hers. I pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes fluttering and her lips slightly swollen. She bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes.

Taylor-……..

**OH yeah cliff hanger I went there! OK so if you want to know what happens next then ****review! Thank you so so so much all the people who reviewed so far. For those who haven't review! OK** **so I have a favor to ask of all** **you guys. This story is going to be ending soon****, and I don't quite know how to end it you know. So when you ****review** **you either say you want option a or option b. I won't tell you what each of the options mean but which ever option gets the most votes that's the one that will win! Please include each option it's important, it basically decides if the story is going to end traylor or chaylor … so review its important! - Blueprincess**


	32. Wrath of Jenny prt 1

**Ok first off, thank you guys SO much for reviewing! And ok tallied it up and option A is in the lead 5 to 1. OK but you can still vote because I have a couple of more chapters to squeeze out before this thing is done. **

Troy's POV

Taylor- Troy do you want to hurt me?

Troy- of course not

Taylor- then don't make me choose

Troy- I'm not

Taylor- inadvertently or not, you can't just kiss me and expect me to go on as if it never happened.

Troy- I don't want you to

Taylor- well what do you want me to do, break off the engagement with Chad and run back into your arms again?

Troy- no… I don't know

Taylor- even so you have a wife not to mention kids, and I wont let you do to them what my father did to me and my mom.

Troy- is that what this is about, your dad?

Taylor- no, then again yes

Troy- Taylor you have to forgive him, or how he hurt you will follow you forever.

Taylor- it's hard

Troy- I know, but you're forgiving and compassionate and

Taylor- Troy stop

Troy- why, you are

Taylor- if I'm so forgiving why haven't I forgave you?

Unconsciously the smile from my face dropped, and I let go of her hands.

Taylor- Troy there is so much you have no idea about. You think that I'm on this big pedestal when I'm not. What you did cut me deep, seven years later I'm still dealing with it. It affects everything, you affect everything.

Troy- Taylor

Taylor- you scare me Troy, actually you scare the hell out of me. I've never told any one this not Chad or Sharpay, yet you walk back into my life and I spill my guts to you.

Troy- maybe there's a reason why. Look I'm not saying this is going to be easy, and I don't want to hurt you by asking you to choose, but just try to begin to forgive me and maybe even be my friend.

Taylor- I can't be your friend Troy

Troy- why not

I asked beginning to get angry

Taylor- like you said it's this is no coincidence and I can't let my feelings towards you get between my relationship with Chad. He loves me to much, and I can't hurt him like that. But I can forgive you, or begin to.

Troy- do you love him?

Taylor- what?

Troy- Chad, do you love him?

Taylor- of course

Troy- ok, but are you in love with him? I mean in your dreams who do you see? Who do you think about constantly? When you know that you're going to see him, does your heart beat faster? When you talk to him do you unconsciously smile?

Taylor- don't do that Troy

Troy- Taylor I'm in love with you. In my dreams your there. I think about you constantly. When I know I'm going to see you my heart beats faster. When I talk to you I unconsciously smile.

We held each other's gaze for a while before she said anything.

Taylor- you're not smiling

I sighed in some sort of relief before smiling and pulling her against me.

Troy- because you just scared the hell out of me

Taylor- I know the feeling

I pulled back looking into her eyes.

Troy- I'm for real about what I said Tay. I know you have Chad in your life, and I'm not asking for you to break things off. But I need you, whether it's just as friends or more. I need you some way.

Taylor- I just need time to think okay

Troy- okay

She then settled again against my chest. I held her tight taking in her scent, as if I'd never see her again, never get to hold her again. God I missed just holding her like this.

Taylor- I missed you

Troy- trust me I've missed you more baby.

Taylor- I gotta go, but call me okay?

Troy- I will

She then grabbed her brief case and left.

Taylor's POV

Thank god Chad's gone for the week, because things would be even more difficult with him here. I need to think about this. I mean Chad has been there and basically picked up the pieces that Troy broke apart. But I can't help but think about what Troy told me. I mean I do think about him a lot and why can't I tell things to Chad that I can tell to Troy. I miss being around Troy, but Chad makes me smile. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell.

_Taylor meet me at the park at noon _

_Troy _

I smiled; maybe those old feelings for Troy are coming back.

The next day I put on my favorite summer dress and put a little more effort than usual in the hair and make-up department. I damn near giddy when I saw Troy's Cadillac truck parked in the parking lot. I stepped out of the car check my reflection in one of my side mirrors and immediately froze when I saw the person in front of me.

Taylor- Jenny?

She turned around and I was even more shocked to see that there were tears running down her cheeks.

Jenny- Taylor… we need to talk.

**OK cliff hanger. I know it's short but most ****defiantly**** drama filled. OK remember to vote option A or option B when you review. – Blueprincess972**


	33. Wrath of Jenny prt 2

Taylor- Jenny?

Jenny- Taylor… we need to talk

Those words hit me like a tidal wave and any sort of happiness with Troy I knew came crashing down.

Taylor- um, err what could we possibly have to talk about?

I asked playing the obvious dumb card.

Jenny- don't play dumb with me bitch

I flinched and nodded

Taylor- Jenny

Jenny- Let me tell you something you home wrecking whore. Troy has a family, you know kids.

Taylor- I know

Jenny- don't interrupt me

I stayed silent; I guess the least I could do was listen. I mean I did kiss her husband.

Jenny- they need a father, sorry yours wasn't much of one well from what Troy told me but I won't let you or anyone else come in between that.

Taylor- I wasn't trying to I just

Jenny- wanted to fuck my husband

Taylor- no

Jenny- just say yest already

I nodded hoping that if I agreed this all would go away faster.

Jenny- I know Troy loves you or whatever its' understandable you guys have history. But, he's my husband do you not get that?!

She exclaimed holding up the wedding band on her hand.

Taylor- I do, I can't help what he feels towards me.

Jenny- look Taylor you're a beautiful girl and your smart but on the flip side I'm beautiful too and I bet that bitch I'm smarter. Whatever feelings you have toward Troy ends now.

Taylor- Jenny I can't just

Jenny- yes you can and you will

Taylor- is that a threat?

I asked getting defensive

Jenny- no it's a promise, remember that when Troy "calls you"

She replied before wiping the last of her tears and walking away. I let out a breath I was unconsciously holding in, and walked back to my car.

Taylor- stupid, stupid, stupid

I scolded myself while banging my head against my steering wheel. When I finally made it back to my apartment I collapsed on my bed silent tears running down my cheeks. I feel so stupid for believing that Troy and I had some kind of chance. I feel like exactly what Jenny said a whore for even trying to come between a marriage no matter how screwed up it is.God and to think of all the times I spwed out curses of Maria. My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I reluctantly answered not bothering to check the caller ID.

Taylor- hello

I asked tears evident in my voice

Troy- baby what's wrong

I rolled my eyes and sighed

Taylor- Troy look this isn't a good idea

Troy- what isn't a good idea

Taylor- us, whether it be as friends or more. You have kids a wife, family and I don't want to come between that.

Troy- how would you come in between that if we're just friends I mean if thats what you want to be

Taylor- even if we were just friends you know it would happen. Our... this thing we have between us is just to strong. Way too strong to keep it strictly platonic.

Troy- where is all of this coming from

Your wife and my guilty conscious.

Taylor- everywhere I have a man in my life that I love

Troy- are you

Taylor- yes, I'm in love with Chad. He makes me happy Troy, were getting married.

Troy- happier than I made you?

Taylor- can we focus on the now Troy and right now I can't and I won't be anything to you. I'm so sorry.

Troy- that's bull shit Taylor

Taylor- what my apology?

Troy- all of it, why are you lying?

Taylor- I'm not

Troy- Taylor I know you, you're lying

Taylor- Troy just please leave it.

Troy- I can't Taylor who put this bull in your mind?

I immediately began to get angry

Taylor- Troy just let it go ok, we're over for good.

Troy- no tell me! Yesterday you were in my arms and ready and wiling to be with me now your telling me no. What the fuck stop playing with my heart like this.

Taylor- I'm not playing games

Troy- what the hell do you call this then

Taylor- me trying to attempt to be a good person, I can't let you do that to your family.

Troy- this all sounds way too rehearsed

God I am trying to give him an easy out here.

Troy- why are you acting like this

Taylor- ask your wife

I replied before snapping my phone shut.

Troy's POV

I stared at the phone incredulously after hearing the words that Taylor just emitted. I then heard the bedroom door open and looked over at Jenny. Why was she trying to ruin the one chance at happiness I had.

Troy- what did you say to Taylor

She rolled her eyes and continued on as if I just didn't ask her a question.

Troy- answer me

Jenny- why worried because your little whore won't give into you anymore?

I stared at her my fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly. How dare she refer to Taylor as a whore, she not even half the lady she is. I grabbed her wrist turning her around to face me. I immediately let go when I saw the tears on her cheeks.

Troy- Jenny?

I asked concerned

Jenny- shut up don't act like you care about me

Troy- I do against my own will, but I'm so curious as to why you care so much about my actions.

Jenny- you don't care about this marriage Troy.

Troy- because it's a joke Jennifer! We only got married because you were pregnant and it seems like everyday since then you've blamed me for everything that has gone wrong.

Jenny- Troy I love you

I didn't mean to but I laughed at her, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. The only other time she said those words to me was when I discovered she was pregnant with another man's baby and I was ready to leave her ass high and dry.

Troy- And when did you figure this out before or after I kissed Taylor. I've got my money of after.

Jenny- How can you just blatantly cheat on me?

Troy- How could you, and try to pass the baby off as my own? I love Clarissa but one day some one's going to have to explain to her why she's different from everybody else.

Jenny- that was a mistake

Troy- if it was a mistake why did you still go behind my back and see him?

Jenny- I broke it off

Troy- yeah oh and by the way he called your cell while you were out interrogating Taylor and trying to crush my only chance at happiness.

Jenny- I won't let her get everything I worked so hard for that easy.

Troy- oh so pushing me into a career I hated and using my kids against me is working hard? Please Jenny give it a break.

Jenny- if you leave I'm taking the kids

Troy- sorry you're too unfit to be a mother you lunatic bitch!

Jenny- what court will give an adulteress custody of two children?

Troy- I don't know that's what I'm asking.

Jenny- give it up Troy she has a fiancée and I'm sure he's fucking the "love of your life" every night. You know you never should have cheated; I mean who knows that could've been you about to walk down that aisle with her.

Troy- your crudeness ceases to amaze me

Jenny- your patheticness ceases to amaze me; she doesn't love you because if she did then the little things I whispered in her ear wouldn't have stopped her from getting to you, trust me I know how women work and when they want something they go for it without hesitation.

Troy- shut up

Jenny- what scared that I'm telling you the truth?

Troy- I'm going to the office

I stopped when she grabbed my forearm pulling me to face her.

Jenny- If you try to leave me I promise you Troy you'll regret it for not only yours but for Taylor's sake as well.

Troy- is that a threat

She sneered at me

Jenny- like I told your little girl friend it's a promise

I violently snatched my arm back from her grasp and grabbed my coat before leaving, and heading towards Taylor's apartments...

**Whew okay Jenny is a mother and basically I have all the votes I need its obvious that option a won and now I know which couple to end this story on. Ok next chapter reader advisory is gonna be a sex scene. Yeah so it might not be up for a while because I always struggle with those trying to figure out how to ****put them together okay well review – Blueprincess**


	34. Reunited

**OK disclaimer I don't own HSM oh and there's an itsy bitsy sex scene in this chapter enjoy…..**

Troy's POV

I knocked on the apartment door and waited attentively for an answer. I heard some muffled words, from what I guess coming and some shuffling before Taylor appeared at the door. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her, her eyes were rimmed and red from crying and she was clad in a flimsy tank top and ratty plaid pajama pants. I visibly winced knowing that her unhappiness was part of my doing and I wanted to kick myself in the stomach, but despite her disheveled appearance she looked gorgeous. Her face was make-up less a look I've always thought was sexy on her and her hair was pulled back from her face in a high ponytail. She looked utterly adorable and delectable. She was most definantely a treat I wanted to ravish.

Troy- Hi

I mentally scolded myself; I was to preoccupied taking in her appearance to come up with any decent dialogue besides "hi".

Taylor- How did you-

Troy- I goggled you

I replied quickly cutting her off trying to cover-up the fact that I really called Sharpay and got her address by telling her some bogus story about Taylor leaving some important documents at my office.

Taylor- or you called Sharpay

She replied reading my mind.

Troy- that to

I replied defeated and she motioned for me to come in. I stepped forward taking in her apartment. It was quite big and of course it was tastefully decorated.

Taylor- do you want anything?

You.

Troy- no thanks

I replied snapping from my erotic haze.

Taylor- so… you came here for a reason.

Troy- look I'm really sorry for how Jenny acted Tay.

She sighed

Taylor- Troy she's your wife, I was a threat some how so she confronted me. She has the right.

Troy- no she doesn't!

I exclaimed angrily

Troy- what she did was contradictive and malicious

Taylor- malicious yes but then again that type of behavior come in her territory, but contradictive?

Troy- she's cheated on me before

Taylor- oh

She replied quietly

Troy- with one of our

Taylor- Troy you don't have to, really it's none of my business.

Troy- no I want to tell you, I trust you.

Taylor- 'kay

Troy- with one of our staff members and our second born Clarissa, she isn't mine.

Taylor- Oh wow, I thought she looked different but

Troy- You see why the way Jenny acted towards you upset me so much

Taylor- yes, but what she did was right

Troy- how?

I asked confused

Taylor- she stopped us from going any further with this, whatever it is. We have commitments to other people, no matter how much it hurts.

Troy- what do you want it to be?

I asked disregarding the rest of her sentence,stepping closer with each word. She unconsciously backed away and I heard her mumble a spew of curses when she hit the wall behind her. We were now nose to nose and her eyes closed shut. I placed a small kiss on the skin just below her ear before whispering to her.

Troy- what do you want Tay?

I pulled back searching her features as her eyes fluttered open. They were clouded and looked far off.

Troy- what do you want?

I repeated slowly holding her gaze.

Taylor- you

She softly said before pulling me into a soul searing kiss. God I missed her, ever since the kiss in my office every part of me has been burning to feel her lips against mine. I placed a hand on her cheek as I licked her lips gaining access to her mouth. I emitted a low groan as she nibbled on my lower lip. Her kisses made me insane with desire and my body always felt the need to show appreciation. I softly thrust my hips into hers slowly grinding the firm bulge in my pants into her. The soft moans that were coming from her were music to my ears as I pulled her legs up to my waist.

She locked her feet around my middle and arms around my neck all the while never breaking the lingering kiss. I broke away from her mouth and began trailing kisses down her neck.

Troy- where's your bed room?

I asked between kisses and labored breaths.

Taylor- down the hall

She said which came out more as a moan then a reply. I slowly made my way down the hall and to her bed softly placing her in the middle of it.

Taylor- Troy

she said softly, her voice low and husky with desire.

Troy- yes sweetie?

I asked before kissing her nose

Taylor- I…I

she started nervously

Troy- what is it baby?

I asked kissing both of her cheeks.

Taylor- I haven't done this… in a while

Troy- what do you mean?

I asked confused, what was she saying?

Taylor- um… I haven't had sex, in a while, and by a while I mean seven years.

I pulled back from her embrace, this was to good to be true.

Taylor- I'm sorry is that horrible

Her expression some what scared and anxious for my reaction.

Troy- Honey don't apologize that's not horrible

Taylor- really?

Troy- to tell you the truth I'm glad that I'm the only one that's had you this way, and don't worry Ill be gentle.

Taylor- 'kay

She softly replied letting her guard down. I smiled before shedding my shirt and latching my mouth onto her collar bone. She let out a series of moans and sighs as I trailed kisses down her body. I stopped at the waist band of her pajamas waiting for her to permit me to go any further. Taylor sat up and looked at me.

Taylor- what's wrong?

Troy- are you sure you want this? I mean really want this.

I watched her smirk before removing her tank top and bra. I moved back up her body and crushed my lips against hers. I pulled back and looked in her eyes.

Troy- I love you

I then moved down to her breast and she arched her back against my mouth. I slid my tongue down her flat belly, taking time to swirl it around the tiny jewel at her belly button. I watched her hook her thumbs around the waist band and pull it down exposing her self completely to my gaze. She pulled me toward her but I pulled back.

Taylor- Troy what are you… OH!

She moaned loudly as I buried my head between her thighs. I felt her tug and pull at my hair as I continued my ministrations. Soon she was thrashing wildly and moving her head side to side as her orgasm racked through her body. I looked at Taylor, breathing hard, eyes glazed, she never looked more beautiful and I reveled in the fact that I got to see her this way. After regaining a steady breath she pulled me against her kissing me hard.

Taylor- Troy I need you… now

She said as she reached for my belt unbuckling it and pushing my jeans down. I stepped out of them and boxers joined them as I settled between her legs. I slowly pushed forward and stopped waiting for her to tell me when she was ready for me to continue. Taylor arched her back and groaned before rotating her hips indicating for me to start moving. I slowly moved within her grunting feeling her warmth surround me.

Troy- God Tay

I moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around me and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

Taylor- faster baby

She exclaimed and I nodded increasing my pace. I felt her hot breath on my neck and grunted loving the feel of her.

Taylor- I'm so close

she moaned

Troy- me too

Suddenly her back arched further against me and she let out a loud moan from the back of her throat.

Taylor- Oh Troy…I- I … I love you

Hearing her confess her love for me sent me off the edge and I collapsed against her. Once when our breathing returned to normal I was the first to speak.

Troy- what now?

**Whoooooh! Okay now I really really struggled with this one, because I wanted it to be hot but not too hot. The last sex scene was pretty PG if ****I say so myself but this one is defiantly rated R. Okay so review and seriously I want your honest opinion on how it was. - Blueprincess**


	35. The Wedding March?

**The parts in **_italics_ **are flashbacks, enjoy……**

Taylor's POV

I closed my eyes taking in my surroundings; the white walls the plush carpet the crystal chandelier. Anything to keep my mind off the inevitable. Breathing in and out slowly I tried to keep my heart rate down as four words kept bouncing around in my head, "I can't do this." My thoughts were interrupted by a slightly high pitched voice.

Sharpay- are you ready?

She asked, excitement filling her voice

I immediately felt my heart react at the phrase. Am I ready? The question I've been asking myself for the past month and one answer always resulted whenever I asked, NO!

Sharpay- are you okay Tay?

Taylor- no

I quickly answered. Hell no would have been more appropriate though. I'm panicking how am I supposed to do this? It's one thing to lie to myself, I can deal with that, but to lie to some one else is just too painful.

_Troy- what now? _

_I could hear the hope in his voice and I immediately cringed. _

_Taylor- nothing _

_I said untangling myself from his warm embrace. I immediately felt empty afterwards._

_Troy- what do you mean nothing? _

_He asked holding my face making me look into his eyes. _

_Taylor- it starts and ends here Troy, it's … all of this is way __too__ complicated. _

_Troy- love is complicated if you haven't noticed before Taylor. _

_Taylor- love has nothing to do with this _

_Troy- your right it has everything to do with this. Taylor I know you're afraid hell I'm afraid too. But __I promise you we can make it I feel it I know you do too. _

_I looked away from him, knowing what he said hit directly to my heart. I had felt it I did but we had commitments to other people, no matter how much they hurt. _

_Taylor- I'm sorry but… it's too hard _

_Troy- we'll get through it baby just trust me. _

_Taylor- Chad and Jennifer _

_Troy- I'm done with Jenny, she and I both know that. _

_Taylor- what?_

_I questioned facing him again._

_Troy- It's not official yet but on Monday I'm __going to__ drawl up divorce papers. _

_Taylor- is this _

_Troy- no this isn't about you whatever decision you make its still going to happen. _

_I bit my lip and looked away from him again. I wanted it, I wanted everything he said but I knew __I would hate myself possibly forever if I broke Chad's heart, knowing he was the one that put back together the pieces that Troy had broken. To do that to him would be unforgiveable. _

_Taylor- Troy I'__m sorry please don't be mad at me but I just can't … Chad _

_Troy- Taylor don't do this, don't ruin your chance at happiness_

_Taylor- Troy I can't I'm sorry me and Chad are getting married. So just... leave please. _

_Troy- I'll go right now and I won't bother you again if you just tell me you don't love me. _

_Taylor- I...__I don't love you _

_Troy- I think you're lying _

_I know I am _

_Taylor- __I'm not I… I don't so just… just go _

_I replied before locking myself in the adjoining bathroom. I held my breath for about ten minutes until I heard the door slam shut. Next thing I knew I was on the bathroom floor balling and sobbing. _

Sharpay- Taylor

She replied for the umpteenth time breaking me out of my trance.

Sharpay- Taylor what's wrong you look gorgeous and you're getting married to the man of your dreams right?

Dreams. God most nights I would try to ward off sleep because of his frequents visits there. He was always there wearing an inviting smile, not the disappointed grimace, and his eyes… they were always happy and warm not cold and emotionless like that day.

_Taylor- Troy please talk to me _

_I exclaimed trying to catch up to his combination of run- walking. _

_Troy- what's there to talk about you don't love me. You made your decision. _

_He said staring at me with those menacing eyes. I visibly flinched. _

_Taylor- I'm sorry I just … I didn't want to hurt any one. It's better this way you know._

_Troy- No, no I don't know, mission failed Taylor, you hurt me. _

_He replied his voice faltering a little. My heart broke hearing him say those words. The vulnerability, the pain in his voice. All of which __were in mines when he hurt me all those years ago. All I used to want back then was to make him hurt how I did. Now all I want is to do anything to make it better. _

Sharpay- are you thinking about him, Troy?

I shot a panic- stricken glance her way.

Taylor- how'd you?

Sharpay- there's a lot you keep secret from me, and I respect that. But I can tell. The look you get when he comes up in conversation. The same one you had just now, what happened?

Taylor-I love him

I whispered silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

Sharpay- Oh god Taylor

She softly whispered before pulling me into a hug.

Taylor- I don't want to hurt Chad

I chocked out.

Sharpay- Oh sweetie you're already hurting him

She said while brushing a stray tear from my cheek.

Sharpay- It's not fair to keep hanging on to him when you don't feel the same way he does. If you marry him,you'll be resentful toward him because you didn't pursue true love on his behalf.

Taylor- he's going to hate me.

Sharpay- if he truly loves you, he won't. You just can't love doesn't work that way. You and Troy being example A.

After a moment of silence, me taking in what she just said she spoke again.

Sharpay- I'll get Chad

I nodded a silent thank you and watched her sort of waddle away. God how am I going to do this? I love Chad, but I'm just not in love with him. I hope he finds it in his heart to forgive me… someday. My thoughts were interrupted by the knocking at the door.

Taylor- come in

I managed to get out, feeling a new stream of tears on my cheeks. I watched Chad saunter into the room with hands over his eyes. My heart was officially in my stomach.

Chad- What is it love? Shar said you wanted to talk?

I took a deep breath

Taylor- Chad look at me

Chad- no, it's bad luck to see the bride remember baby.

He replied in a playful tone. I reached for his hands pulling them away from him making him look at me. His eyes widened when he saw me in tears and he opened his mouth to speak. I immediately silenced him with by placing a finger to his lips.

Taylor- Chad… I … we need to talk

**Whooooohhhhh!!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger Okay Okay Okay I know you're all sad cause this is going to end soon :[ . I know I know I am too. Anyways two more chapters left and I'm thinking of writing a bonus chapter please read and review ladies and gents. - Blueprincess**


	36. Can we still be friends

_We can't play this game anymore,_

_ but __Can we still be friends?_

_Things just can't go on like before, _

_but __Can we still be friends?_

Taylor's POV

I watched his expression as it went from joyful to crestfallen. He immediately knew my words had to have some kind of impact, due to the tears visibly on my face and the serious tone I'd taken.

Chad- what's wrong baby

He asked in a tone that almost made me cringe. It was filled with hope and love.

Taylor- please don't hate me

Chad- honey, I could never hate you

He replied brushing a wisp of hair from my face and holding me close.

Taylor- I already hate myself

I said more to myself than to Chad. He was obviously confused and it showed on his face.

Chad- Taylor, sweetie what is this?

Taylor- wait, before I say anything could you just… please kiss me.

Because it'll be our last. He nodded slightly before pressing his lips gently against mines. I closed my eyes trying to remember everything about this moment before I had to break his heart. After a few more seconds he pulled away caressing my cheek.

_We had something to learn _

_Now it's time for the wheel to turn _

_Things are said one by one_

_Before you know it's all gone_

Chad- now what did you have to say

Taylor- Chad I love you so much. You've been nothing short of wonderful to me for the past seven years. You helped me through one of the worst times in my life and I owe you everything for that.

Chad- you deserve it baby, you're special to me Tay. I always knew that even when it didn't seem like it. I know I hurt you then but I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you honey making up for the past and building a future with you.

A new stream of guilt and tears rolled down my cheeks.

Taylor- Chad I love you

Chad- I know baby I love you to

Taylor- wait …. Chad I love you, but I'm not …. I 'm not in love with you.

The smile dropped from his face and his expression hardened. He pushed me away from him.

Chad- what?

I grabbed his hand

Taylor- I can't let you marry me. Chad you'll always be my first love no one can ever change that okay. But you're just not my true love.

He jerked his hand bank angrily.

Chad- how the hell can you say that, Tay you're my everything. I thought we were each other's everything!

Taylor- I thought so too but feelings came up. I couldn't control them.

Chad- what feelings

Taylor- I found myself falling in love.

Chad- what?... with who?

Taylor- I don't want to lie to you

Chad- then don't just say it already, don't bullshit me

I cringed hearing the sudden hostile tone he's taken with me.

Taylor- Troy

I whispered, looking down waiting for his reaction.

Chad- what the fuck!

_Let's admit we made a mistake, _

_but __Can we still be friends?_

_Heartbreak's never easy to take, _

_but __Can we still be friends?_

I winced again but I knew exactly what was getting into so I took it.

Chad- I trusted you

Taylor- I know I am so sorry I betrayed you

Chad- god why… did you sleep with him?

Taylor- Chad

Chad- answer me Taylor

I silently nodded and jumped when I heard him slam his fist against the wall.

Chad- this wouldn't hurt so much if it wasn't **him**. Jesus Taylor all those times on the road women threw themselves at me and did I stray not once. Even though I defiantly wasn't being satisfied at home. Three years, three years I waited for you and four years I waited for you to get over him and you just give into to him in three fucking months.

Taylor- I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to happen

Chad- damn right it wasn't because you were suppossed to be faithful to me.

Taylor- I'm sorry

I looked up and gasped when I saw a tear running down his cheek.

Chad- what did I do wrong huh was it me being gone, did I not spend enough time with you? Explain to me,what am I supposed to do Taylor? I may not be your everything but your mine's.

He exclaimed his voice cracking from the obvious tears he was trying to hold back.

_It's a strange sad affair _

_Sometimes seems like we just don't care_

_Don't waste time feeling hurt_

_We've been through hell together_

Taylor- I'm not going anywhere Chad we can still be friends. Whenever you need me I'll be there for you I promise you.

I replied wiping the tear from his face

Chad- I don't know right now Tay

Taylor- I understand I know it's hard

Chad- you're not the one being dumped right now for your former best friend.

Taylor- no but I know what it feels like.

Chad- oh

He silently replied

Taylor- I don't have magical words to make you feel better Chad. I know I love you and I want what's best for you and I'm not that. I want to be here for you and be your friend.

_La la la la, la la la la_

_Can we still be friends?_

_Can we still get together sometime?_

I waited patiently for his answer

Chad- I'm sorry I can't be your friend right now. I can hardly look at you right now. I'll go tell everyone the wedding's off.

My heart sank. I knew the pain he was going through right now and I hated that it was me that was causing it. After all the love and loyalty he showed me.

Taylor- wait

Chad- yeah

His voice taking on a new depressed tone

Taylor- one day?

Chad- maybe

He replied before walking out of the door.

_We awoke from our dream_

_Things are not always what they seem_

_Memories linger on__It's like a sweet sad old song_

Ok that was short but next chapter Troy and Taylor confrontation. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I want an honest opinion about it. So review Oh btw i don't own can we still be friends by mandy moore - Blueprincess


	37. End now it comes full circle

Troy's POV

Without Taylor in my life I feel as though I have nothing. It's like I can feel every piece of my heart breaking. Each day I wait for it to get easier but everyday seems like it gets harder. I wait to move on to some one new, but I compare everyone to her. But most of all I wait for her to come back to say it was all a mistake but she never does.

_Hey Troy it's Sharpay. Well you know tomorrow is the wedding, so we'll be out all day. Look I know it's hard with the divorce and Taylor but you have to move on. Just call us, let me know you're alive._

That message has been playing in my head for the last eighteen hours. Tomorrow is today and tomorrow she'll be gone for good. She probably never even gave us a second thought. She'll probably be off on some expensive island resort wrapped in his arms the way she used to be in mines. Laughing at his every word. Giving him that "you're amazing" smile. Making love to him the way we did. Calling out his name, making those sweet sounds, giving him that sexy face before she gives into her passion. Telling him "I love you" like she said to me that night. God… that night our bittersweet goodbye. I can still feel her everywhere. Her scent clings to me, making my head swim. I utterly and truly just _miss _her.

Taylor's POV

It's over. The wedding guests are gone and disappointed. The red-eyed groom announced it before storming out. The "blushing bride" never made an appearance due to excessive amount of cowardess, and the maid of honor was left to pick up the pieces as usual when it comes to the difficult bride. Tears are drained dry. The once happy aura is now lifted. And I sit, staring at the only two things left of me and Chad. My wedding dress, which once fulfilled my childlike fantasies, is now tainted and not so glamorous. My ring given out of love now seems to taunt me with the hate and animosity Chad has towards me. I feel selfish, horrible, stupid, but what's worse is I feel alone. I looked over at Sharpay watching me.

Taylor- why do you always save me

Sharpay- because you don't have Troy here to do it for you

Taylor- do… do you think he still loves me?

I asked finally coming out with the question that has racked my brain since the day I ended our "affair".

Sharpay- more than anything

Taylor- do you think

Sharpay- I'll give you a ride

I softly nodded before wrapping her in a hug.

Taylor- thanks for always being there

Sharpay- what are sisters for

Taylor- I love you pay

Sharpay- I love you too tay

Sharpay- we're here, do you want me to wait for you?

Taylor- no… you go ahead I'll call you.

I stepped out of her car not bothering to shield myself from the down pour; I figured I already looked horrible. Slowly taking a deep breath I gave the door a soft knock. I closed my eyes and waited. What was he gonna say? What was he gonna do? Would he even want me at all? I head the door slowly open but I couldn't open my eyes not yet. Finally my eyes took in a shocked Troy's disheveled appearance. Our eyes locked and we were both in too much shock to utter a word. God I wish he would just take me in his arms and tell me it would be okay. I boldly stepped forward waiting for him to meet me half way. He did! I cried on his shoulder as he tightly wrapped his arms around me.

Troy- God honey I thought I was dreaming

He softly whispered before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

Taylor- I love you Troy, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I told Chad everything. I-

He silenced me with a soft peck

Troy- I love you

He said before kissing me again. All my insides melted as I kissed him back. We were both breathless when we pulled away.

Troy- come in your freezing baby

I took in the small yet cozy apartment. I knew it was nothing compared to the palatial home he used to reside in though. I knew the divorce; no matter how relieving must've been hard on him too. Especially with children involved. I laid by the fire place, the hot flames instantly warming my body. I felt a chill and I knew Troy was some where near. I turned around and motioned for him to come closer.

Troy- I don't know what to say

He proclaimed while sitting across from me.

I caressed his cheek, and then kissed him.

Taylor- we don't have to say anything.

Troy's POV

I nodded before softly urging her beneath me. She looked so angelic, her coal toned locks and soft brown skin a stark contrast to the plush white carpet under her. I was brought back to reality when I felt a timid tug on my shirt. I immediately made quick work of it and hers too. Never one to make the first move, I was shocked when I saw her reaching for my belt buckle. After getting rid of my jeans I briskly took off her velour bottoms as she lifted her hips for me. My breath hitched when I saw her red lacy undergarments. She looked so sexy, but in the back of my mind I kept thinking she was gonna wear those for Chad. My mind sort of went back to that dark place and I became angry with Taylor.

Troy- take it off

Taylor- w…what?

Troy- take these off now

I told her my voice now taking on an authorative tone. She vigorously nodded before slowly removing them. Hungrily I took her mouth with mines again. My anger became kind of overwhelming. I thrust two fingers into her. She cried out shock and pain written all over her.

Taylor- Troy

Troy- do you love me Tay?

Taylor- yes Troy please

I saw tears in her eyes and regretted my actions immediately. I placed chaste kisses all over her face, neck, and breast while mumbling my apologies.

Troy- I'm sorry sweetie

Taylor- It's okay

She quietly replied

I made my way down the rest of her glorious anatomy. My goal give her nothing but bliss. Locking her legs around my shoulders I buried my head between them, licking and kissing until she begged me to stop.

Taylor- Troy I need you inside me, now

I nodded positioning myself inside her. I groaned feeling her warmth wetness wrapped tightly around me.

Troy- damn Tay

She wiggled her hips urging me to move. I created a slow friction between us. I looked down at her, eyes clenched tight biting her lip to the point of drawing blood, and I almost lost myself. I quickly checked myself then I felt her pushing me down. I tuned over letting her be on top. Placing my hands on her hips she bottomed out leaving us both gasping at the new position.

Taylor- mmmhmm Troy

I closed my eyes and dug my nails into her thighs as her pace began to pick up. I observed her through hooded lenses. Ebony locks falling into her eyes, fine sheet of sweat clinging to her cedar toned skin it was all so enticing. I felt a familiar tingle in my spine and grunted before turning her over again, wanting us to see each other before our final release.

Taylor- Troy I'm almost there

She proclaimed while clawing at my back and shoulders, leaving evidence of her lust there.

Troy- open your eyes Tay

She struggled but slowly opened them fastening her gaze on mines.

Troy- I wanna see you baby

She nodded never taking her eyes away from me. I thrust deep with in her trying to trigger her release.

Troy- cum with me honey

I said while taking her body in one final thrust. She gracefully arched her back shaking and convulsing while never disconnecting our eyes. I watched as a stray tear slipped from her eye and kissed it. Finally slipping away from our high, I wrapped my arms around her before sighing.

Taylor- that was the best

Troy- you know they say make-up sex is the best kind

Taylor- we should fight more often

Troy- never again baby

I said softly squeezing her

Taylor- everything just seems so right

Troy- almost too good to be true

Taylor- you're too good to be true

I looked down at her

Troy- I know what you mean

After sighing she sat up slipping on my shirt and joining me again by the fireplace.

Taylor- I wonder how your kid's will feel about their dad's new girlfriend.

She asked while drawing lazy circles in my hands. I didn't comment for a while. "Girlfriend" it just seemed to fit me and her anymore. It seemed like we need to be….

Taylor- um look we don't have to put labels on it.

I guess she mistook my silence for reluctance

Taylor- maybe I should just go

She said while grabbing her clothes and turning away from me.

Troy- no! Taylor don't go

Taylor- do you regret this, us? I mean Troy I put a lot on the line for this and if you just think of it as some fling then

Troy- of course not baby never, I know you did, and I am so grateful for that and you could never be a fling okay.

Taylor- do you not want your kids to meet me?

She asked turning around tears cascading down her cheeks.

Troy- no I'm sure they'll love you sweetie, I know I do.

Taylor- I love you too

She said while drying her tears.

Troy- marry me

I blurted out

Taylor- what?

Troy- Taylor I was stupid last time to let you go and hurt you. I know it took a lot for you to be able to trust me again and you make me so happy baby. Please Taylor Anne McKessie will you marry me?

Taylor- yes!

I kissed her passionately before pulling her against me.

Troy- damn I love you

Taylor- and now it comes full circle

Troy- what?

Taylor- our love story

Troy- that we defiantly are, no matter how unrequited.

**Okay kids that was it the last chapter. I almost have a bonus chapter but this ends the actual story. I would like to thank all my readers you guys are lovely. Read my new fanfic I'll be posting on it soon. - Blueprincess**


	38. Bonus Chapter: I'm glad you're happy

**OK finally ending this story for real ****yall**** thank you for reviewing you guys ****are**** amazing! **

_"God honey I love you so much." Troy Bolton proclaimed embracing his sweat drenched wife. She weakly smiled cradling the infant in her arms, their son. He had a light caramel complexion and sky blue eyes like his dad. Full curly hair and fully pouty lips like mom__. He was so perfect. He truly proved the love between the married couple._

_"What do you want to name him?" He asked still in awe of the small child. _

_Taylor bit her lip and held back tears as she chocked out the name she had in mind. _

_"Anthony Ch-Chad Bolton."_

_Troy wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks and sighed. He knew how horrible she still felt about the rift between her and Chad. It was almost two years ago but he knew she still yearned to at least be friends with his former best friend. _

_"Baby __don't__ cry, that's a beautiful name. We have a beautiful angel okay." She nodded in agreement smiling and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Troy always brought out the best in her and for that she was eternally grateful. _

_"I'm __gonna__ go get the kids okay." _

_" __kay__." She meekly replied before he exited the room. Moments later the room was filled with elated screams and laugh__ter. _

_"Taylor!" Troy __Jr.'s__ face lit up when he saw her with his new brother. He ran to her side and embraced her. _

_"Hey big guy, you want to meet your new brother?"_

_He __vigourously__ nodded before Taylor revealed the baby to him. _

_"__Whats__ his name?" He asked observing the infant in Taylor's arms._

_"Anthony." _

_Taylor fell in love with Troy's kids the minute she met them. She considered them her own, but didn't want for them to call her mom because Jenny always would be. She always felt empathy for the crude woman and didn't want to take away her kids affection for her. _

_"He has blue eyes like me." _

_"Yeah."_

_"Clara doesn't have blue eyes." He said pointing to the little girl in Troy's arms. _

_The Clarissa was crestfallen and near tears, a somber mood filled the room. Even though she was two Clarissa knew she was different, but no one ever treated her that way. Taylor handed Anthony to Troy and took the crying girl in her arms._

_"No she doesn't but she does have the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen." The girl's eyes lit up as she hugged her stepmom tightly. _

_Troy was __floored,__ Taylor had given so much to be with him. She truly was amazing. Not many women would accept another woman's kids but Taylor welcomed them with open arms. __He saw her tired expression and shooed the kids out of the room before leaving her to sleep in peace. _

_Chad watched in content as Taylor's chest gracefully rose and fell. He changed so much in the past two years and he really felt that he had to forgive her in order to move on. He softly probed her urging her to wake. _

_"Troy?" _

_Slight anger pulsed with in him and immediately calmed knowing his mission was to make peace. _

_"No some one much sexier." _

_Taylor's eyes shot open. She knew that voice from anywhere. Taylor embraced him tightly almost afraid he would vanish if she let go. _

_"God I missed you." she whispered_

_"I missed you too Tay." He said genuinely. _

_"I thought you hated me." _

_"I've told you before Tay I could never hate you." _

_She nodded against his shoulder her tears coming too quickly to stop them. He pulled back and wiped them away. _

_" How__ are you?" Taylor requested desperately trying to reach out to him. _

_"I've been good. I've actually been seeing some one." _

_" Yeah__?" Her face lit up thinking of Chad being happy again. _

_" Yeah__ she's helped me a lot with everything." _

_"I'm happy for you truly Chad. All I wanted was for you to be happy." She said referring back to their wedding. _

_"I know, and I'm glad you are." She nodded before kissing his cheek and embracing him again. _

_"So what'd you name the baby Bolton?"_

_" Anthony__ Chad Bolton." Chad looked at her perplexed. _

_"Why?" _

_"Because you mean a lot to me Chad, and even when we weren't talking I was still thinking about you. You were my best friend and it truly felt like I lost one after everything that happened. I just wanted a reminder of you." _

_Taylor's words truly touched his heart. If he was unsure about her caring for him before she reassured him now. _

_Troy watched them in silence from the doorway. He knew he did the right thing by contacting Chad when he saw the happiness in Taylor's eyes. __She caught his eye and silently mouthed "Thank you." And he nodded. _

**OK I wrote this because I felt bad about how things went down between Chad and Taylor so this is closure for them. Remember to read AWBS love you guys- Blueprincess**


End file.
